She Was Just Seventeen
by 023Faust
Summary: Seventeen year old Lucy is timid, lacking any experience in romance and comes from a rough household. Her life is turned upside down after meeting George Harrison at a Beatles concert and the pair form an inseperable bond.
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon Lucy," Alice sighed, growing frustrated with her friend, "Just lighten up and enjoy the night! It's been an amazing concert! I don't know what the hell your problem is!"

"I am enjoying it…" Lucy trailed off quietly as she nervously picked at her nails.

"Don't look too pained about it!" Alice grumbled sarcastically as she messily applied her eyeliner.

Silence. Alice broke off from hurriedly applying her makeup in the grimy mirror and shot an annoyed glance in Lucy's direction. Lucy refused to meet her piercing gaze; instead she let her head droop slightly and continued to fretfully examine her nails.

"Lucy," Alice growled now and the hostility in her voice shocked her feeble friend into raising her bowed head, "I'm fed up of you tonight! All you've done is worry and fret and moan and complain…"

"But I wasn't compl…" Lucy timidly tried to interrupt her friend's rant but was cut off immediately.

"I thought you'd love to come and see The Beatles with me!" Alice's voice sounded somewhat desperate now and it was apparent she had finally lost her temper, "Do you have any idea of how long I had to queue up to buy these tickets! Do you have any idea how much they cost me! What are you even scared about? We're just gonna go to the bar and have few drinks and hopefully hook up with one of the band members! It's that simple"

"But Alice," Lucy whimpered feeling hot tears stinging in her eyes, "we're too young to be even here in the first place! And if my mum wakes up and finds me missing from my bed at 2am in the morning she'll murder me! It's too risky, I want to go…"

"Y'know what Lucy?" Alice almost screeched as she threw her makeup back into her satchel moodily, "You can sod off home while I go get laid!"

The foul tempered teen angrily stormed out of the toilets leaving a somewhat bewildered Lucy shivering and afraid. She stood in complete silence for what seemed an eternity, frozen to the spot and stunned like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"I don't know the way home…" Lucy feebly called after Alice, secretly not wishing to be heard.

She felt her legs tremble and a few hot tears streaked down her flushed face. Sometimes she really hated Alice. Sometimes she struggled to grasp at reasons why she even viewed Alice as a 'friend'. Lucy found the fellow 17 year old slightly intimidating and often felt repressed by her. She wasn't like Alice. She didn't enjoy going out on the town without her parent's knowing her whereabouts. She couldn't understand how Alice could possibly categorise being chatted up by lustful strangers and then being taken advantage of in some stinking alley as fun. Alice had lost her virginity aged 15, yet Lucy hadn't even experienced her first real kiss; she would always shy away from boys who hinted the even slightest interest in her.

"Slag" Lucy grumbled breathlessly as she finally plucked up enough courage to stray from the filthy toilets and try locate her friend amongst the crowd that steadily grew in the local pub.

The pub was filled with loud-mouthed, middle aged men who were knocking back beers effortlessly and teenage girls (obviously there purely for The Beatles) who shamelessly swarmed around the band members as they entered the overcrowded room and chattered excitedly amongst each other. The stench of sweat and alcohol burned Lucy's nostrils. She flinched with every yell and drunken roar that erupted from the mass of drunks that surrounded her. Feeling exposed and vulnerable as she slipped past the mobs of rat arsed forty year olds, the young girl timidly pulled her leather jacket closer against the exposed skin around her neckline. The thick sleazy atmosphere of the place hung around her head like a cloud of soot and left Lucy feeling unclean. Her eyes frantically searched for Alice, yet were only met with the stomach churning sight of seedy old men, eagerly eyeing her fragile young body with hungry eyes. She had to get out of this place. She had to get home before anyone realised she was missing. But how? How could she possibly return home safely alone?

_I need to find Alice!_


	2. Chapter 2

As the Lucy stormed blindly through the sea of strangers, her heart pounded frantically in her chest. The fragile girl felt her stomach flip with overpowering fear and a wave of anxiety induced sickness hit her hard. Her head was swimming with worried thoughts that ruthlessly gnawed away at her troubled mind. What if she couldn't find Alice? What if Alice had been kidnapped or attacked? What if she never found her way home from this unfamiliar place? What on earth would her mother think of her? The nausea grew stronger and her vision became blurred.

"I feel awful!" the girl muttered to herself and she hugged her jacket closer to her trembling frame, "Where the hell are you, Alice?"

Lucy was about to continue her desperate search when she felt a hand suddenly grasp her shoulder. Fearing this unfamiliar grip belonged to a perverted 40 year old male on the prowl, Lucy fiercely turned on the stranger. She felt an unexpected burst of strength and energy spread through her trembling body as she prepared herself for combat with her attacker. Spinning round swiftly to meet her attacker, ready to defend herself, Lucy was shocked by whom this mysterious hand belonged to. There, looking as stunned as she did, stood George Harrison of The Beatles with his hand resting upon her shoulder. Lucy, although relieved that she had not fallen victim to some predatory pervert, remained tensed and nervous.

"You ok, love?" asked a concerned George Harrison, removing a lit cigarette from his lips, "You look ready to puke"

"N-n-no I'm fine," Lucy stuttered nervously, finding it difficult to register that the man stood beside her was the legendary George Harrison, "I'm erm, I…I… I'm just looking for my friend…but I can't seem to find her…"

Lucy was finding it increasingly difficult to talk to the guitarist without feeling her already blushing cheeks begin to burn up or stuttering awkwardly. The warmth of his palm upon her jacket and bare skin was surprisingly distracting and George seemed to also sense this. He gently removed his firm grasp and continued to quiz the feeble teen.

"What's she look like?" George asked surprisingly sincerely, "I might've seen 'er earlier"

"Erm, black hair, blue eyes…" Lucy racked her brains trying to visualise every last detail of her so called friend's appearance, "she's wearing black eyeliner and a short purple dress, if that helps…"

"Hmmmmm," George frowned to himself as he attempted to recollect all the obsessed fan girls he had come into contact with that evening, "no, can't remember meeting a girl like that. What's 'er name again?"

"Alice" the name tasted bitter in her mouth.

"Wait, Alice?" George's face seemed to light up as he appeared to have a Eureka moment, "I'm pretty sure Paul was with an Alice, like ten minutes ago"

The girl's heart sank to think of Alice shamelessly fawning over Paul McCartney, the Beatle that Lucy had always had a deep crush on and was the most anxious to meet. The idea of shameless Alice flirting with the 'Cute Beatle' almost repulsed Lucy and she felt a pang of disappointment in her frantic heart. After meeting Alice it was likely that Paul wouldn't even look twice in Lucy's direction, never mind talk to her.

"Come with me." George smiled reassuringly and offered Lucy his extended hand.

She was somewhat hesitant to take the guitarist's hand, but of all the Beatles, she had a feeling that that George was probably the most trustworthy. She grasped tightly onto his hand as he gently led her through crowds of bustling fan girls who were quick to shoot disgusted and envious looks at the fragile girl as she passed by. George too seemed to be facing difficulties keeping the fan girls at bay as they reached out with grasping hands, clutching onto any part of the guitarist's body available. George chuckled to himself as they continued to wade through the adoring female fans.

"You ok back there, love?" he chuckled, shooting a surprisingly tender look at Lucy.

Lucy merely nodded as she felt her cheeks begin to flush once more in reaction to his query.

After battling his way through mobs of crazed fan girls with young Lucy, George walked her over to the bar, where Paul McCartney was seated upon a barstool, placing his hands protectively upon her petite shoulders. Paul was also surrounded with a growing mob of teenage girls, all shamelessly flaunting their 'assets' in an attempt to win Paul's heart or at least a one night stand.

"Paul!" George called out across the bar to attract the bassist's attention.

Paul looked up from a red headed girl who was knelt suggestively between his knees and Lucy felt her legs tremble as he shot her his trademark smile. George brought Lucy closer to the cute Beatle and Paul casually dismissed the group of flustered girls that had gathered around his bar stool. They too saw Lucy as competition and the young teen heard the group of girls growling fiercely amongst themselves.

"What's up chuck?" Paul grinned teasingly at George, "You seem flustered. Teenage girls been harassing you again?"

"You were with an Alice earlier weren't you?" George quizzed the bassist, seemingly used to his playful taunting, "I've got a girl 'ere…sorry what's your name again?"

"Lucy" the girl replied so quietly, George found himself straining to hear her response.

"Lucy, she's looking for 'er friend Alice," George continued, "you wouldn't 'ave any idea where she is would you?"

"Alice…" Paul's brow furrowed sweetly in deep concentration, "Ermmmm, yeah, yeah I've seen an Alice, in fact she was just 'ere like a minute ago"

Lucy felt her heart lighten. Finally, she was going to find Alice and hopefully escape this dreadful place and retreat to the comfort of her bed.

"Which way did she go?" Lucy piped up with new found confidence.

"Hmmmmm," Paul was once again deep in thought, "Oh, she just left with John. But I wouldn't go looking for 'er, y'know, I think John probably had something in mind for 'er…"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Lucy responded bitterly, "I guess I'm just gonna have to find my own way back…"


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy had hastily bid the two Beatles farewell and bashfully thanked them for their help before sprinting towards the pub's exit. The walk back home would be at least a two hour journey and she had no idea which bus to catch. Once again she had found herself betrayed by her so called best friend, who was now somewhere 'enjoying' the smart Beatle. The teen stumbled out of the pub only to find she was greeted outside by pouring rain and claps of thunder.

"Dammit!" she whimpered frustrated and rushed back into the doorway to seek shelter.

As the seventeen year old stood watching the rain hammering against the dull pavement, more tears began to roll gently down her pale face. There was no way she could fool her parents now; by the time she would arrive home it they would already have awoken and even if she did make it back in time, her clothes would still be drenched. She let out a stifled sob in dismay and pulled her jacket closer to her trembling frame for comfort. Things looked hopeless.

"Lucy" a familiar voice gently called out and the girl was away of a figure behind her.

George was soon stood at her side, watching the rain and casually lighting another cigarette in the doorway. Lucy hurriedly wiped her cheeks with the backs of her hands, trying to hide the evidence that she had allowed her emotions to take over. The guitarist continued to smoke; his dark eyes fixated on the pavement ahead and watching the late night traffic pass by.

"It's hopeless," Lucy finally choked out to break the uncomfortable silence, "I'll never get home, I don't even remember which bus we caught to get here and there's no way I can walk all the way back in this…"

George continued to stare out ahead of him in silence and Lucy felt that she was more than likely irritating the guitarist. Why on earth would he want to listen to her whining and moaning pathetically when he was trying to enjoy his cigarette in peace? She let her head hang in embarrassment and prepared herself for the long walk home. However, as she stepped out into the storm, she felt a hand grip hold of her arm and firmly drag her back into the sheltered doorway.

"You need a lift back?" George asked coolly, throwing his cigarette to the drenched ground.

"Erm, yes please," Lucy sniffed delicately, "if that's ok with you?"

"It's fine" George answered, flashing a brilliant smile in Lucy's direction and allowing his mask to slip, "Follow me."

With that, the guitarist had already taken Lucy's trembling hand and had smoothly entwined their fingers. The girl felt a lump form in her throat and was unable to raise her eyes to look at her saviour as he led her to his car behind the pub. The comforting warmth of George's skin against her own seemed to soothe Lucy and aided her in forgetting about the icy rain that beating down upon her head. As the pair walked around the back of the grimy building, something caught her attention that made her blood boil. There, propped up against the wall of the pub was her 'friend' Alice. The fake friend had her limbs wrapped raunchily around John Lennon whose flustered face was buried in the girl's raven black hair. Lucy shuddered.


	4. Chapter 4

As the car lazily trundled down the row of cramped terrace houses, Lucy took a moment to try piece together exactly what had happened that night. The journey home had been fairly awkward; Lucy had spent the majority of the trip playing nervously with her hair, whilst George was engulfed with concentration on the road ahead. Now, as the car pulled up outside house number 23, Lucy felt icy fear begin to take grip of her and was aware of the challenge that loomed dauntingly ahead of her. She had to find some way, anyway, to get into her room without waking her parents. Her mother would be so disappointed and probably blank her for a week, but if her father found out she'd been gone…

"You're shivering." George's observation snapped Lucy out of her worrying.

"Erm…I'm ok" Lucy answered awkwardly and gazing down at her feet self-consciously, "thanks for the lift anyway…I guess I'll be going then…"

"I'll walk you to the door, then?" George almost stated more than questioned the teen as he clambered out of the car.

"Erm…sure" Lucy almost whispered, fearing the pair would be overheard by her parents, "but you need to keep quiet, if my parents find out they'll…"

"Murder you?" George's lips curled into a smirk.

Lucy clutched her arm nervously and let her head drop as George gently lead her to the ominous house. The pair stood huddled under the artificial light of a street lamp and for a moment remained rooted to the spot, both parties nervous to make the first move. George broke the silence by shuffling closer to Lucy and without any warning embracing the delicate teen in a comforting hug. At first, Lucy stiffened against George's warm touch, fearing that the guitarist was being sleazy and trying to take advantage; after over a minute of being entrapped within his protective grasp, Lucy soon felt safe and allowed herself to relax into his torso. She felt at home in his arms and was given great comfort through the steady rise and falling of the guitarist's chest. It was the first time she had ever felt completely at ease and there was a pang of despair in her fluttering heart as she felt George gradually loosen his grip, drawing away and leaving her in darkness once more. Gazing up at his face, Lucy felt overcome with a natural impulse to reach up and kiss her hero hard on the lips; it just felt like the proper thing to do and she chewed on her bottom lip, fighting off the temptation. George's cool exterior had also drastically molded into a flushed smile and his gentle parted lips sent Lucy into another trembling fit.

Overcome by the pure perfectness of the moment, Lucy shocked herself by allowing George to cup her blushing cheeks with his warm hands and begin to learn in to plant his kisses upon her quivering lips; his eyes were clamped shut in pure concentration and the teen heard his breath catch in his throat as he anticipated the heated kiss. The magic soon dispersed as seconds before her yearning lips were met with George's, the teenager was aware of a house light flickering on out of the corner of her eye and her heart sank with fear. Swiftly, she tore free of George's loving grasp and the guitarist drew back, his face now filled with hurt and confusion.

"Did I 'urt you?" he asked with a pained frown forming upon his brow.

Lucy responded by gesturing for him to be silent by holding a trembling finger to her lips and signaling towards the illuminated window. George gazed up at the window and nodded with understanding; the distraught girl could still see traces of pain within the guitarist's face as he slowly turned to leave, waving as he climbed back into his car and disappearing into the night. Hot tears of utter frustration and heartache welled in Lucy's eyes as she realized just how perfect her night would have ended if she'd kissed THE George Harrison and she cursed angrily under her breath as she slipped through her front door.

Little did George know, as he turned his back on the feeble teen (who had clung so fearfully to him for the majority of the evening), he had left her to the bitter mercy of her drunkard father. Little did George know that Lucy's father was intoxicated with alcohol and overcome with an uncontrollable fury as his daughter entered the house in the early hours of the morning. Little did George know that she had been bellowed at and labeled 'slag'. Little did George know that Lucy had suffered a beating in consequence of her actions.


	5. Chapter 5

"You should 'ave seen her Paul" John boasted loudly as the band wandered down the grimy Liverpool street, "she was a hell of a girl. Best ride I've 'ad in a while! You guys missed out!"

Paul smirked to himself as he removed the lit cigarette from his parted lips and blew clouds of smoke into the freezing air. George ignored John's proud remarks and continued to replay the events of the previous evening in his mind, becoming increasingly frustrated that he hadn't kissed young Lucy sooner. He had had more than enough chances to make the move and express his true feelings, yet the guitarist had chosen to keep his cool to hopefully woo the girl further.

"What was her name then?" Ringo quizzed, "that is, if you even knew it start off with!"

"Hey!" John pouted jokingly at the cynical drummer, "I'm a real gentleman, and I don't get involved with women 'til I know their name"

"Well?" Paul rejoined the conversation playfully, his trademark grin growing upon his face.

"Alice" John responded somewhat haughtily.

George's head snapped up and he stared at John intensely. He felt a concentrated anger begin to boil within his veins as he pictured Alice abandoning timid Lucy just for a sleazy one night stand with John Lennon. Paul also seemed to make the same association.

"Oh yeah," Paul chirped up, "there was a girl…what was her name again…"

"Lucy" George answered almost instantaneously, shocking his band mates.

"Erm…yeah" Paul continued awkwardly, "anyway she was asking after Alice, and I told her she was with you"

"Oh aye" John raised his eyebrows mischievously, "If I'd known about her sooner, I'd invited her along too. Can't beat a bit of 'three's company'!"

George unconsciously scowled at John's dirty comments on Lucy and had to strain to stop himself from violently snapping at his friend. In fact, the guitarist felt as though he'd been on edge all morning and all three of his band mates had already begun to grate on his nerves. Aware that he needed some time alone and away from the immature joking of his fellow musicians, George concocted the excuse "I need to meet my sister at the bus station" to worm his way out of having to spend an afternoon caging his unexplainable anger.

It was as George was silently strolling along a cobbled high-street that his eyes were met with a sight that made her stomach churn and numbed his whole body with horrified shock. Across the street from him, Lucy awkwardly tripped along, clad in a ruffled school uniform and nursing what appeared to be a aching black eye. George, not caring who was watching his actions, hastily raced across the street and confronted the bruised teen. Clutching hold of her tender arms, the guitarist swiftly examined the damage to the teen's pretty little face. Her pale skin was littered with bruises and the purple grazes left unsightly tracks along her slender arms. Her eyes were dull and still puffy from what was apparently a night spent crying over the relentless throbbing of her battle wounds. As George began to choke back his disgust, he became aware of his hands clenching into aggressive fists as he hesitantly released Lucy from his grip.

"Hi George" Lucy finally strived to awkwardly break the thick silence, pretending that there was nothing out of the ordinary and that the injuries were all a fragment of George's imagination.

"What happened?" George almost whimpered as his soft finger tips caressed a graze upon the girl's porcelain cheek, "Who did this to you?"

Lucy almost lost herself under the dreamy touch of George's caress but was quick to deny that she's ever been mistreated or abused. His touch appeared to wipe all the horrific memories and visions of _that _night from her troubled mind.

"I tripped up the stairs" She put on a fake laugh, "I was… I guess I was still in shock after meeting you…and I missed my footing on the staircase…"

"Yeah?" George raised an eyebrow and Lucy was well aware that the young man was stubborn to believe her broken story, "So what are you doing 'ere? On your own?"

"Well," Lucy muttered, her eyes dropping to the cobbled floor, "I _should _really be at school…but I can't go…not looking like _this_"

The girl's voice trembled and broke upon the word 'this' and George wrapped an arm around her slumped shoulder sympathetically. He delicately pulled the girl's damaged body into him and held her defensively as he allowed her to sob into his jacket. Any other time, Lucy would have been embarrassed to cry in front of others (never mind a famous guitarist) and held in her tears until she reached the confinement of her room. However, there was something about George and his caring nature that told the teen it was ok to let her emotions out and that he would be willing to listen to her troubles.

"Come with me" George mumbled softly into Lucy's hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy sipped reservedly at her strawberry milkshake, keeping her head down for fear that her injuries would attract too much attention. George was sat across the table from the nervous girl and held her in his intense stare, his mind racing as he tried to work out what could have possibly happened to her. The milkshake bar was his treat to hopefully coax her into enlightening him with the origin of her wounds. The guitarist could see she was lonely and all she needed was someone to love and care for her wellbeing.

"I love this song!" George beamed enthusiastically as the jukebox echoed faintly from across the bar.

Lucy forced a weak smile and nodded her head in silent agreement. She was well aware that George was going to begin questioning her over her injuries and that he was trying everything to encourage her to tell him who had given her such a brutal beating. It was hard for the girl to speak about her domestic life though and her hands became sweaty by the very thought of speaking with George about her father. At home she was left to the mercy of her father's temper by her mother who was just as frightened of the drunkard as her timid daughter. She would dread returning home after a hard day studying and would proceed to lock herself in her room on awaiting her father's return from the pub. Yet, deep down, she knew that if she didn't tell _someone _about her troubles, she wouldn't be able to cope alone much longer.

"Erm…George" Lucy mustered all of her courage and inhaled shakily, "I think…there's something I want…need to tell you…"

George instinctively leaned in closer, allowing Lucy to keep her quivering voice low and blocking out the outside world so it was just the two of them sharing this moment. He frowned with growing anticipation and with a nod of his head, encouraged the hesitant teen to continue.

"These…these bruises…" Lucy whispered fearfully, "they…they weren't from falling on the stairs"

"I guessed," George cooed gently, "who did this?"

"My…" her voice cracked as the bitter tears began to brim over, "my father"

George's face dropped in icy astonishment and his brow was furrowed in near disbelief that such a gentle creature could be treated so badly by her own father. Lucy feared that she had ruined George's previously upbeat temperament and buried her tear stained face in her hands, hoping to just fall through the ground and vanish from the bustling bar. She was ashamed to let George see her break down _again_ after only knowing her for just over a day. She feared he'd soon tire of her overpowering emotions, like Alice had, and view her as nothing more than a pathetic child.

"Why?" George asked despairingly to her surprise.

Lucy merely shrugged her shoulders and continued to gently weep into her clammy palms. A waitress from behind the bar had noticed the girl crying pitifully and soon made her way to the couple's table. She asked Lucy "Is everything ok miss?" and held back a startled cry as Lucy removed her beaten face from behind her shield. The teen nodded her head miserably in response and George was aware that the waitress was eyeing him suspiciously. As the young woman reluctantly left the table she was furiously chattering away to the manager of the bar and shooting George disappointed glances. The guitarist became aware that he had little time to fully converse with Lucy before the waitresses informed the police of the suspicious injuries or worse, the media.

"Lucy," George urgently pushed for a response and took Lucy's delicate hands in his own, his thumbs gently tracing patterns upon her pale skin, "your father…he doesn't…does he?"

Lucy's sore eyes widened as she realized what the Beatle was beginning to hint at and she was quick to speak up against his anxious question. Her father may have been aggressive, but even he wouldn't strive to do something as insensitive as hinted by George.

"No" she affirmed, "He'd never do that. He…he just gets frustrated and needs someone to take it out on. I'd rather it be me than my mother…"

"Right" George let out a sigh of relief and released her hands.

There was an uncomfortable silence and the teen was aware that George was trying his hardest to think of something soothing to say. She felt touched by George's apparent concern and was still finding it near impossible to believe that a Beatle would ever be so worried about her domestic life.

"Let's get outta 'ere. I've got a surprise for you" George grinned and led Lucy out of the cozy bar and into the frosty autumnal air.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, this is your sister you were supposed to meet at the bus station?" John commented with a hint of annoyance in his voice, as he shot a bitter glance over at the shy girl admiring George's guitar in the corner of the studio.

"Keep yer voice down!" George spat, surprising John with his uncharacteristic aggression, "Just…please, please be nice. She's 'aving a rough time. Can you manage that?"

"Christ," John retorted jokingly, "Yer must _really _wanna get into this bird's pants!"

Paul had spent the whole quarrel gazing distractedly in Lucy's direction and chewing his lip in concentration. He had been initially to some extent fearful of this girl who had intruded into _his_ studio, broken and marked, yet now as he observed her standing there innocently taking in her new surroundings in child-like awe, his heart was filled with pity. He could now see past the girl's cold, cautious exterior into the warmth and kindness of her tender heart; Paul guessed this is what George had seen in her that night in the Four Arms pub. The injuries and grazes that stained her body left Paul feeling sickened and desperate to lovingly reach out to the victimized teen.

"Well," Ringo broke the awkward silence cheerfully, "let's put on a proper show for 'er lads!"

As Ringo and John made their way to the band's drum kit to rehearse, Paul grabbed George's arm and requested he hang back from rehearsing for a moment so the pair could have a quiet word. Lucy seeing this looked vexed and feared that she'd put George in danger of being kicked out of the band by bringing strangers into the studio. However, her worries were put to rest as Paul beamed kindly at her and warmly joked that he would return 'her George' in a moment or so. Content that George would be ok, she continued to admire his guitar and gently strummed its strings, picturing George playing on a stage in front of millions of screaming girls. The image itself left Lucy's heart fluttering with excitement and wonder.

"Look," Paul confessed under his breath to George, "I'm really worried about 'er. What happened? Where did she get the bruises?"

George looked anxiously over his shoulder to make sure that Lucy was out of earshot talking before he miserably responded, "Her father".

"Disgusting!" Paul shook his head in utter disbelief, "Look, I really wanna look out for 'er… y'know just be there for 'er. I can't bear to see a girl go through so much pain. I remember the pain I went through when I lost my mum and how I felt so alone. I want Lucy to know, if she ever needs someone to talk to or confide in, I'm here"

George felt a faint sensation of annoyance by Paul's kind words and his pulse heightened at the very thought of Paul becoming involved with Lucy's troubled personal life. He hid his irritation by straining to smile and agree wholly with Paul's wishes to 'mentor' young Lucy. Secretly, George felt slightly offended by Paul's good intentions and worried that his role as Lucy's protector was being threatened. It was _his_ role to comfort the teenager. _He'd _been there for her since she had first encountered the band. _He _was the one who had aided Lucy in finding her way home from that fateful gig. _He _was there for her…not Paul.

"And between you and me George," Paul continued dreamily, to the dismay of the guitarist, "I…she is beautiful! Isn't she just gorgeous?"

George's heart sank in an instant as these words felt like poison ringing in his ears. He felt his face flush angrily and turned away from Paul, pretending to watch Lucy gazing at John and Ringo practicing. A lump was fast forming in his throat and his eyes watered as he tensed to prevent himself yelling something he would soon regret at the naïve bassist. He tried to block out the mental images forming within his jealous mind. He could see Paul now, his arms wrapped sensually around Lucy and smothering her with hot passionate kisses…

"Well?" Paul waited excitedly for a response, "Isn't she just amazing?"

"Yes" George replied, his mouth so dry with anxiety that he could hardly spit the wretched word out.

For the remainder of the rehearsal George had gloomily sat in the corner of the studio whilst Paul was all over Lucy. He could hear Paul talking to her in gentle tones and then joking flirtatiously with the teen to lighten the conversation. George truly envied Paul's skill with words and ability to quickly become every girl's love interest in a matter of seconds.

'No wonder I'm always chosen after Paul by the girls,' he thought resentfully to himself.

It was then that George became aware of Paul placing a groping hand upon Lucy's shoulder and whispering giddily into her ear. _Whispering_! George felt fit to burst with a sickening mixture of uncontrollable jealousy and hot rage. He felt cheated. He felt that Paul was purposely stealing his beloved friend. Unable to keep quiet any longer, George swiftly rose to his feet and marched angrily towards to the giggling pair.

"We're leaving Lucy" he stated firmly and proceeded to leave the tainted studio.

"Awww, already?" Paul whimpered jokingly to Lucy and every fiber in George's body was yearning to hit the 'perfect' bassist.

"Erm…I need to go" Lucy felt touched by Paul's friendly nature but upon seeing the frustration in George's scowl, found herself declining the bassist's pleas for her to stay 'just a tad longer'.


	8. Chapter 8

"George, wait!" Lucy surprised herself by her sudden boost of confidence as she desperately chased George down the terraced street leading to her home, "Please! Slow down!"

George continued to coldly blank her and tramped on down the center of the empty road, his dark eyes fixated upon the street ahead. Lucy tried to shout out to the guitarist once again but her pitiful cries were grasped up by the ravenous wind and stolen away into the evening sky. She shivered fearfully as the icy wind nipped at her skin and felt her face heat up as she kept the despairing tears at bay. _What_ had she done wrong? Perhaps she said something offensive? Perhaps George had finally worked out that she was nothing more than a sniveling child who would burst into tears at any chance that arose? Her heart dampened at the notion of not being able to see George again or of the strong bond the pair had gradually constructed being destroyed instantly. She would not be able to cope without his tenderness and comforting friendship. She's sooner die than be torn away from him.

"Well," George muttered emotionless as the pair came to a halt under a broken streetlight, "you're home."

"Please, George," Lucy was on the very brink of breaking down in the middle of the street, "please tell me what's wrong! Please!"

"You really have no idea?" George replied unfeelingly, yet Lucy could detect a hint of dismay in his cynical response.

Lucy racked her brain urgently, but found no reason that George should despise and treat her so grudgingly. Unable to find an answer to the blunt question, Lucy found herself frantically clutching onto George's arm that hung limply at his side. George refused to meet her pleading gaze and continued to gaze blankly ahead of him.

"I know that you don't need me anymore" George mumbled, his voice beginning to break, "You have Paul now. He'll take care of you."

"What?" Lucy cried out, too passionate to care about whether or not her father heard her.

"I saw you with him" George bowed his head with grief and voice dropping into a whisper, "you were both all over each other. It's obvious you want to be with Paul. So I'm letting you."

"But…but" Lucy was baffled as she tried her hardest to convince George she valued his love and his alone, "I…I…I want to be with you…"

"That's what I don't understand!" George turned on Lucy with a burst of pent up aggression and she promptly released her grip upon his arm, "The kiss…the kiss we _almost_ shared _that night_! Didn't that moment mean _anything_ to you Lucy?"

"Of course it did!" Lucy mouthed mournfully as the words became trapped in her throat.

"Goodnight Lucy" George replied almost inaudibly, as he turned his back on the confused teen and vanished into the evening sky.

Lucy faintly fell to her knees and wept openly in the middle of the street as the guitarist's footsteps disappeared. The creaking front door was thrust open and Lucy became aware of a familiar powerful grasp upon her elbow. The smell of alcohol was thick in the air around her throbbing head, heightening her sorrow and sickness. She let out a broken yelp as the hand increased its pressure upon her bruised arm and yanked her shakily to her feet. The last traces of confidence were once again drained from her and she returned to a shrinking violet.

"What t' bloody 'ell are you playing at!" the voice slurred aggressively, "Trying to wake up the whole bloody street! Silly cow! Get in the fuckin' house, now!"


	9. Chapter 9

The school day dragged on at a snail's pace and Lucy had spent her five hours in education silently fretting over George's mysteriously cold-hearted behavior the previous night. However, nothing prepared the teen for the sight that lay ahead of her as the end of school bell rang out and she stumbled out of the heavy iron school gates only to find Paul McCartney propped up against a brick wall awaiting her. He donned shades and was casually smoking a cigarette as though openly striving to entice young Lucy into falling for him. Lucy was unable to speak for a moment and stood with her mouth agape.

"How…how did you get here?" Lucy stuttered somewhat mortified and Paul raised his eyebrows.

He responded merely by prodding at the school logo upon Lucy's creased blazer and his lips twisted into a humored smirk. Following his finger, the teenager's cheeks burnt fiercely with overpowering humiliation at her own stupidity.

"I saw you wearing your uniform yesterday," Paul beamed, "remember?"

"Yes" Lucy responded awkwardly, trying her hardest to hide her glowing face away from Paul.

"Anyway," Paul continued distractedly as he scanned his surroundings warily, "we better get outta here quick before we start attracting _too _much attention…"

"Huh?" Lucy was utterly confused by Paul's arrival at the school grounds.

"Well," Paul almost gloated now, "I'm taking you out. My treat!"

_Moments Later..._

"So," Paul inquired excitedly as the couple arrived at Paul's 'treat', "you been here before, Lucy?"

Her heart sank as she realized the 'treat' was a milkshake at the very same milkshake bar George had taken her in a warmhearted attempt to cheer her up the previous day when he had accidently encountered her in the street, battered and bruised. The teen swallowed thickly to stop the tears that blurred her vision and the blood flushed from her face as Paul held open the door to the bar for her. Paul reached out encouragingly with an upturned hand and reluctantly Lucy allowed the bassist to take her cold hand in his as he led her to a table for two. Lucy slouched into her seat shyly and was unable to meet Paul's warm eyes until they had ordered their drinks and the bassist began to try spark up a conversation.

"So, how was school?" Paul smiled cheerfully.

Lucy couldn't help but feel patronized by Paul's seemingly innocent question. She knew that he was trying his best to sound friendly and encouraging her to relax, yet she felt as though the bassist was treating her like a child. Now, when George used to speak to her…

"Lucy?" Paul persisted, slightly unnerved by the girl's silence.

"Erm…yeah, I guess it was alright…" Lucy replied distractedly, her mind flooded with memories and dreamy images of George.

"Anyway," Paul continued anxiously now, aware that he was struggling to keep Lucy's attention fixed upon him, "a mate of mine is having a party next week."

"Yes?" Lucy attempted to sound even the slightest bit interested as she dreamed on about the quiet Beatle.

"And…I was wondering," Paul twiddled his thumbs as he nervously anticipated her reply; "would you like to come along? You could, y'know, be my date"

"Erm…" Lucy snapped back into reality by Paul's nervous request, "I'd love to Paul…really…but I _can't_…my dad…"

"It's ok," Paul lowered his voice sympathetically, "I know about your father"

"George told you!" Lucy exclaimed, mortified and feeling slightly betrayed that George would share her secrets with the band.

"Well…yeah" Paul replied carefully, fearing he'd gotten George into trouble, "but he only told me because I asked. No one else knows. I swear! So, are you up for it?"

"What?" Lucy cried out sounding somewhat offended and Paul realized that his choice of words was perhaps misleading.

"Oh!" Paul yelped embarrassedly, "I meant up for the party! Sorry about that…"

"Erm…I guess I…" Lucy started uncertainly only to be cut off by an excitable Paul.

"Great!" Paul beamed, "I'll come to your house then! I'll find out where you live form Georgie! Don't worry; we'll pull the wool over your old man's eyes! Trust me"

Lucy was about to protest when she felt a hand placed gently upon her shoulder. She immediately looked up hoping that George had come round and was ready to spend the day with her, however, her eyes were met with the young waitress who had been concerned about her suspicious injuries. Paul also glanced up expectantly at the waitress as if he was anxious for her to leave.

"I just wanted to say," The waitress smiled compassionately, "I'm glad you found someone else, darling. This one seems less like a woman beater…"


	10. Chapter 10

It was a week since Lucy had shared a milkshake with Paul McCartney and been dragged into attending a random man's party as the bassist's date. It had been a week since Lucy had snapped at the waitress who had accused George of being 'a woman beater' and surprised even herself by telling her to 'fuck off!'. It had been a week since she'd been banned from The Beatles' beloved milkshake bar. Now as she lay upon her bed, awaiting Paul's arrival, the teenager's head was spinning as she tried to come to terms with the eventful fortnight she had experienced. As she looked back on her treasured time with George, she couldn't help but wince in pain and felt a relentless stabbing sensation in her flitting heart. She hadn't seen George in over a week and every day spent without his company left Lucy devastated and heartbroken. Paul was lovely and meant well trying to entertain her, but even he couldn't fully distract her from her relentless pining for George Harrison…

Lucy frightfully leapt off her bed as her keen ears detected the gentle hum of a car engine outside her home. Hastening across her cramped room and forcing her dusty window open, her searching eyes fell upon Paul McCartney, enshrouded in darkness and patiently waiting for her to creep outside to join him. She hastily threw on a jacket and wandered out into the dark hallway, silently slipping past her parent's bedroom door and holding her breath in absolute terror. Her heart fluttered apprehensively as she realized that she had to escape from the house without being heard by her parents to attend a shady party where she was only acquainted with Paul McCartney. Truthfully, she was petrified.

_**A half an hour awkward journey by car brought the pair to the front door of Paul's 'mate'…**_

"You ok Lucy?" Paul asked his voice thick with concern as he looked upon Lucy's face, "You look really pale…"

"I'm fine," Lucy replied shakily as the pair entered the house, "Let's…let's just get out of the cold for now"

Lucy was met with a confined room filled with drunken men and provocatively dressed women displaying themselves in a manner the turned Lucy's stomach. Sleazy music bellowed out and the loud cursing of the other part guests left her feeling fragile and startled; she wrapped her arms around her delicate frame as if to protect herself from the seedy party and its equally rotten guests. The stench of alcohol lay heavy in the hot air, reminding her of being at home with her monstrous father, and a dense cloud of smoke cloaked her vision; amongst the recognizable scent of tobacco, the teen could also pick out a strange chemical-like smell that was so foul it caused her to curl up her delicate nose in disgust. She began to instinctively back out of the bustling room and into the open air once more, but found she was prevented by a barrier; Paul's arm was draped around her waist and Lucy couldn't help feeling slightly distressed, recalling how not even George had been allowed to do this.

"Well," Paul inhaled the sweaty scents almost pleasingly, "Let's have some fun!"

Without allowing Lucy to even react to his gleeful exclamation, Paul tightened his grip upon her slender waist and pulled her through the thickening hordes of drunkards. The frightened girl was soon introduced to Paul's 'mate' who was hosting the dreadful party and the teen instantly felt a great degree of pure resentment towards the stranger. There was something about his slicked back hair and the wicked glint in his grey eyes that set her teeth on edge. On seeing Lucy, he ran his dirty fingers through his greased hair and licked his chapped lips ravenously.

"Well," his gruff voice sent a fit of shivers down Lucy's spine, "Who's this pretty lady then?"

"Jimmy, this is Lucy." Paul beamed, seemingly unaware of the predatory stare his friend was openly shooting in Lucy's directions, "Lucy, this is Jimmy."

"The pleasure is all mine," Jimmy leered seedily, putting on a theatrical bow that only made Lucy's hatred for him stronger, "So Lucy, fancy something drink?"

"Erm, I'd rather not…" Lucy whimpered, stepping into Paul for protection and placing a trembling hand upon the bassist's arm.

"Oh, I insist!" Jimmy proceeded to pour Lucy a drink and thrust it into the girl's shivering limbs, "Drink up!"

Reluctantly, Lucy found herself drinking the alcoholic substances Jimmy was continually supplying her with that tasted toxic upon her tongue. She longed to be able to spit the wretched drinks out and leave the horrid party, yet she was aware of both Paul and Jimmy's eager eyes fixated upon her. Lucy secretly hated every second of the party and silently prayed that she would vanish from the sleazy celebration and find herself cuddled up to George…

It wasn't long before Lucy felt her mind become misty and her vision seemed distorted as she attempted to stumble after Paul as he exited the kitchen; she was determined not to be left with the dodgy Jimmy. Her pulse was thunderous in her ears and seemed to mask all other sounds in the crowded room around her. Time appeared to speed up and slow down instantaneously and faint voices cackled mockingly within her tender head. What was _in_ that drink? As the walls of the room began to expand and shrink, Lucy felt fit to scream and she became aware of her hands clutching each side of her throbbing head in dread.

"I wanna go home" she whined to herself as she blindly staggered after Paul, "I don't feel good…I wanna…where's George…"

She inelegantly fell upon the stairs leading to the gloomy hall upstairs and was aware of Paul sprawled out beside her; he was giggling uncontrollably and sighing in ecstasy. She turned to the bassist with eyes full of horror and proceeded try her hardest to shake him out of the drug-induced state.

"Please," Lucy pleaded desperately with the bassist now, feeling hysterics taking hold of her, "please take me home. I…I don't like it here….I don't like Jimmy…"

"Calm down," Paul chuckled and took Lucy's sweating hands in his own, "come with me, you just need to calm down, ok? I'll explain it upstairs"


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy feebly fell back onto Jimmy's rumpled bed and held her aching head in her sweating hands, praying for the horrific experience to end and the thick fog to rise from her mind. Paul was leant precariously against the door and holding a quaking hand to his chest as if trying to control his own racing heartbeat. His face glistened with a thin layer of sweat and as she gradually came to her once muffled senses, Lucy was able to spy flickers of fear in Paul's dazed expression as he wiped at his damp face desperately. Moments that seemed to last for a lifetime passed by and the atmosphere of horrendous dread eventually dissolved. The shaken pair found themselves sat side by side upon Jimmy's bed; both were glad that the trip was finally drawing to an end and clasped at each other's hands as if to be supporting themselves to the nearing finish line.

"What happened?" Lucy finally choked out in disbelief, "What was _that_?"

"I…I'm not sure" Paul stuttered, "Jimmy told me there was this thing and everyone does it these days…I…Christ, that was scary…"

"Tell me about it," Lucy gasped, her mind still blown from the unique yet terrifying experience, "remind me never to go to a party with you again…"

"I'm sorry, Lucy," Paul muttered with guilt, "I had no idea…"

"It's fine," Lucy lied, shaking her heavy head, "it wasn't your fault…just…I just need time to…to feel better…"

"Come 'ere" Paul smiled invitingly with open arms ready to receive Lucy in a supportive hug.

She hastily complied, desperate for any scrap of comfort as she allowed herself to ease into his arms and nestle up to him groggily. She could feel Paul's irregular heartbeat stuttering through his shirt and his breath burst from his lungs in jagged breaths as his body frenziedly tried to correct itself. Lucy strained to feel the pure bliss and sparks of joy she had encountered when wrapped up in the safety George's arms, yet Paul seemed unable to provide her with this perfect contentment. The hug was heartfelt and tender, yet the teenager felt herself waiting for the time to pass. George's embraces seemed to last for an eternity, each youthful heartbeat and trembling breath drawn out for what must have been hours. Her heart was struck with a white hot pain as she recalled each touch and embrace she had encountered with George…

"I thought you'd like to try it out," Paul sulkily murmured in Lucy's shoulder sympathetically, feeling Lucy flinch against him and guessing the involuntary action was a result of the drugs, "I thought it would have been y'know…fun. I didn't think _this_ would 'appen!"

"It wasn't really my cup of tea…" Lucy confessed shyly as she half-heartedly buried her face into his ruffled hair, "I'm happy just to spend time with you I guess…you're my friend after all…"

Paul's body suddenly froze up against her and the teen was concerned that she'd said something unpleasant; upsetting Paul into despising her as well as George would have been a pretty impressing achievement. She was then aware of Paul's icy hand upon her heated cheek and without warning he fervently turned her delicate face to meet his. His ghostly touch created an increasing sense of unease deep in the pit of Lucy's stomach and the apprehension left her trying to control the butterflies that elevated her already unstable heartbeat. His dark eyes were heavy lidded with raging passion and she noticed him blushing furiously as he amorously beheld her face.

"You look so cute when you're nervous, Lucy" Paul sighed sensually as his delicate fingers brushed a loose strand of hair from her eyes.

She was too overcome with astonishment to react in time to the bassist's adoring statement and his craving lips were soon crushing down upon her own with overwhelming lust. She stiffened under his touch and waited patiently for his hungry lips to tear away. However, Paul had no plans to finish the kiss anytime soon and stroked her lean thigh sensually as his kisses became more frantic. Lucy began to strain away, suddenly aware that Paul was under the impression that she was attracted to him and that he held powerful desires towards her. Yet Paul held on tighter, ignoring Lucy's attempts to escape the zealous embrace and allowed his fingertips to playfully dance further up her tensed thigh. The agitated teen felt her wild heart skip a beat as Paul tenderly softly kissed along her quivering jawline and got to work nuzzling at her neck seductively. His heated breath scorched her tender skin and the teen recoiled awkwardly.

"Paul…" Lucy tried to speak out but the words were unable to pass her swollen lips.

"Hush Lucy," Paul nibbled against her neck, "it's alright, just leave it to me…I love you Lucy…"

She was aware of his fingers tugging furiously at the hem of her pleated skirt and bit her lip uneasily, begging that the bassist would tire of his frenzied antics and leave her alone. He giggled boyishly into her collar bone, still completely oblivious that Lucy was beginning to panic. She tried to flee from the increasingly upsetting situation by filling her mind with George. He was a beacon of light in dark times. If he was there with her, everything would be ok…

It was then that Paul's attempts to seduce young Lucy were disrupted by an earsplitting clatter from downstairs and the bedroom door was almost thrown off its rusty hinges in a rage. Paul leapt back from Lucy and let out a startled cry as he was confronted with a stout man with clenched fists. The girl's heart sank as her dismal eyes fell upon her furious father. _How_ had he found her? What was he going to _do_ to her? Her enraged father turned to Paul who was now cowering in the corner of the grimy room. He threw a vicious punch at the bassist and Paul felt a numb sensation crawl up his cheekbone as the grubby fist came into contact with his jaw.

"Stay away from my daughter" He growled, "Fuck off out of my sight you pathetic bastard! And you Lucy, yer in HUGE trouble, yer little slag!"

The bassist yearned to stride over and defend Lucy from this wretched child-beater like a knight in shining armor, yet every inch of his being quivered in terror as he witnessed the drunkard viciously grab Lucy by the arm and brutally drag her out of the dingy room. Paul slumped down to the floor and felt ready to burst into tears over what he had just seen. The injury he had sustained began to throb with a dull sting and he was suddenly overcome with sickening disappointment in himself. That poor girl was in grave danger, and he just stood there and allowed her father to treat her like dirt.

"I need to find George!" Paul sobbed pitifully.


	12. Chapter 12

The sound of listless strumming bounced from every peeling wall of the empty studio and his own somber playing only irritated George further. He was sullenly sprawled out across the dusty sofa the band would often retire to when winding down after a tiring jamming session; his eyes were glazed over emotionlessly and he sluggishly blew smoke clouds into the hollow air. It was useless. No matter how much the guitarist sought to prevent Lucy's beautifully timid face forming in his tired mind, George discovered that he was hopelessly in love with her and sickened as he pictured her innocence at Paul's sleaze fest. He'd spent the last hour alone and singing to himself comfortingly, only to realize the tune he'd been humming continually was one of the band's old classics, 'This Boy'. George chuckled darkly to himself. Pretty ironic really. Paul didn't deserve her. He let yet out another drawn out and pained sigh before moodily returning to his aimless strumming. Since he had learned the Paul was hopelessly infatuated with Lucy, George had attempted to replace her devoted touch and tenderness with a lengthy string of easy girls. Although it seemed he was only interested in these disposable girls for the short-lived sexual thrill, George knew that deep down, he solely longed to be loved and cherished. With Lucy it had been more than physical and sexual allure. He missed her.

"I love you Lucy." he desolately whispered into the silence and the wind outside the abandoned studio moaned in shared grievance.

His hushed anguish was disturbed by the echoing of frantic feet pounding hysterically at the polished floor. George gritted his teeth out of frustration and threw his weary head back against the broken arm of the sofa, praying that the unknown footsteps would turn on their heels and leave. He was not in the mood to talk or to be talked at. He merely wished to be left to wallow in his own pity and relish the soothing stillness of the studio.

"George!" the panic-stricken exclamation filled George with terror and he instinctively hoisted himself up into a hunched sitting position.

"George!" Paul burst into the room recklessly, tripping over a discarded amp and landing flat on his face, "Fuck! That fucking stings!"

"How was the party, then?" George grumbled, his stern eyes refusing to stray from a crack in the studio ceiling, "Any luck with Lucy?"

"George!" Paul heaved himself up from the floor, leaning sorely on the damaged amp, "George! Please! George, it's fucking urgent!"

"Ah," George forged a smile, "so you _did_ get into her pants then, huh? Well done Mr. McCartney!"

"George, stop pissing around!" Paul hissed through barred teeth, "Just fucking listen to me!"

George hummed distantly and began to play an unfamiliar tune that sounded alien to Paul's ears. He momentarily broke off from his meaningless playing and unwillingly turned his head to face the bassist. Paul returned the unenthusiastic gaze with an incredulous frown as he massaged his injured knee feverishly. The taut silence was agonizing.

"I've written a new song, Paul…" George droned as Paul staggered towards the guitarist.

"George, this_ really_ isn't the time. I…" Paul yelled irately and raised a fist as if ready to punch the unresponsive guitarist.

"Hear me out Paul," George interrupted aloofly, "I've written a new song. Y'know what it's called? I've decided on the name While My Guitar Gently Weeps. Got a nice ring to it, hasn't it?"

"George! Please…" Paul was on the brink of frustrated tears but was cut off once more by George's tedious rambling.

"It's a sad song," George murmured almost to himself now, "it's about mourning over a lost love. A love that sadly wasn't meant to be…"

Paul was struck with a moment of realization and he felt his racing heartbeat drop with intense guilt. The bassist fought back the icy remorse and softly placed a comforting hand upon George's hunched shoulder. The guitarist flinched away from the intruding touch and violently shrugged off Paul's caring grasp.

"Since she left," George trailed off pensively, "since _she_ left me, I've found other girls. In fact, you're not the only one who has been lucky today…I've just got back from a hot date. John was right about 'er, she was the best shag I've ever had too and fuckin' gorgeous too. I'm knackered…"

"Oh, George," Paul's voice was bursting with regret and bitter disappointment, "you didn't. Not Alice…"

"Yes Alice." George responded bluntly, taking another lengthy draw of his dying cigarette before carelessly disposing of it on the floor.

"I had no idea," Paul muttered foolishly and slid down onto the chilled floor, "If I'd have known, I'd never have gone after her and we wouldn't be in this mess. You _do_ love her, don't you Georgie?"

George nodded sullenly and Paul was certain that he could spy bleak tears glistening in the young guitarist's averted eyes. Paul exhaled shakily and rose up from the cold floor to embrace George in a brotherly hug. Expecting that the guitarist would thrust him away, Paul was stunned to find George almost forcing himself into Paul's extended arms and sobbing violently into the bassist's chest like a child. This was the George that Paul had missed since the bassist had decided to take beaten Lucy under his wing. George had always been like a little brother to him and now Paul was willing to let Lucy go in an attempt to please the disheartened guitarist.

"Look George," Paul whimpered fretfully as George wept pitifully into the crumpled collar of his shirt, "I need your help! _Lucy_ needs you! She's in danger! We need to…"

"Lucy!" George's head snapped up from Paul's shoulder and his eyes were brimming over with intense alarm, "What's happened? Where is she Paul? Where the _fuck_ is she? Tell _me_!"

"It's her father," Paul explained weakly, raising a quaking hand to a throbbing pain in his temple caused by George's frantic cries, "he found out about us! He came to the party, _punched_ me straight in the fucking face and then dragged her off. It was _awful_! I failed her George! It's _all_ my fucking fault!"


	13. Chapter 13

The blood was finally starting to clot, yet the stinging pain stubbornly refused to ebb away. The teen winced sharply as she lightly applied pressure around the deep cut upon her reddened cheek with faint finger tips. Whimpering wretchedly Lucy painfully drew her grazed legs into her body and hugged her broken body tight to prevent her falling apart at the seams. She _didn't_ deserve this. The coolness of the kitchen floor was surprisingly comforting and the chilled temperature imitated an ointment as it eased the unbearably hot pains of the throbbing bruises. Surveying her surroundings with mournful eyes, Lucy shuddered coldly as she recalled the dreadful events that had taken place there less than an hour ago. The broken chairs, the smashed glass and the food thrown wildly at the damp walls in a rage, all acted as bitter remembrances of the brutal outburst. Even now, as the derelict house was left deserted, she could still hear the tremendous roars and sharp curses booming within her ears. The floor was littered with fragments of razor-sharp glass that glistened wetly with faint traces of crimson blood. Another quaking sob rang out as Lucy buried her bruised face into her shredded knees dejectedly and allowed the salty tears to freely wash over her damaged body. The icy wind blew relentlessly through the door that has been left flung open and the frosty breeze nipped relentlessly at the brutal injuries sustained by the girl; flakes of snow had begun to airily whirl from the darkening clouds and what should have been a magical moment only made Lucy embrace herself tighter.

"Lucy!" For a moment the teenager fancied she had heard a distant voice calling out to her but after endeavoring to hear the cries again, she gloomily concluded that it was merely the groaning of the harsh winds as they whipped through the unsightly wreckage of the kitchen.

"Lucy!" The voice was nearer now and Lucy strained to pull herself up with the aid of the kitchen counter and whatever energy she could possibly muster, but was drained from her severe battle wounds. Falling back onto the hard floor with a muffled thud, the teenager became increasingly lightheaded and her vision indistinct as the pain gradually submerged her from the inside out. Her ears were ringing piercingly and she was conscious of a ruthless headache developing in the back of her head. She'd really been damaged this time…

"Lucy!" A lean figure burst into the open door way and shielded the faint girl from the penetrating winds that lapped furiously at his trembling form. She was unable to distinguish who this stranger was but was _certain_ she recognized his voice from somewhere in her troubled past. She was _certain_ she had been close to him. She was _certain_ they had been friends. She was _certain_ she had loved him.

Warm arms delicately caught her broken body just in time to stop her slumping to the floor in exhaustion and pain. As the stranger possessively drew Lucy's frail frame into his heaving chest, her heart skipped a beat and she felt like she had returned somewhere she could associate as home. She could hear him now, praying silently under his breath that she would be spared and finally freed from the foul man who wreaked this havoc. His fingers gripped onto her as though he was going to lose her to the darkness of the night and dug into her back through the fear. Another hand grasped the back of her head; his fingers comfortingly massaged the blinding headache that had built up in her head and she felt the aching vanish into the frosty air. Lucy felt the delicate snowflakes, which had clung to him as he raced desperately through the streets, begin to melt from the combined heat of their bodies and dampen the man's thick coat further. His breath was dense with the intense aroma of tobacco, yet Lucy surprised herself by inhaling ecstatically and savoring scent fondly.

"George?" Lucy whispered faintly into the guitarist's shivering collar bone and she felt him tighten his grip in silent acknowledgement, "What…what are you doing here? How did you know?"

"Paul told me everything." She could hear from his voice cracking that he was already crying.

"Everything?" Lucy's blood ran cold in her veins as she feared that George had been informed of Paul's unwelcome advances.

George merely sniffed and pulled the teenager further into him, unable to speak through the gentle weeping. She could feel his burning tears falling upon her bared skin and his body quaked as it suppressed violent sobs. Unable to bear seeing George in such a state, the teen ran her gentle fingers through his thick hair consolingly and sighed with overpowering relief that he had finally returned. She was still struggling to believe that George had come back for her. After all those cruel comments passed between them _that_ night. After _all_ that time they had spent apart. After the _awkward_ situation with Paul at Jimmy's…

"I didn't think you'd come back." Lucy admitted frankly, her voice tinged with sorrow, "I thought you'd…you'd washed your hands of me…for good."

Without warning, George had feverishly clutched hold of Lucy's burning cheeks in his chilly palms and proceeded to frantically plant passionate kisses upon her heated forehead. His sweet lips were like nothing the teen had ever experienced before. Each and every kiss he eagerly showered her with was perfect in its own, unique way; whilst some were gentle and reassuring, others were more animated and lustful. The cut on her rosy cheek flared up in response to the unexpected rise in temperature and reluctantly, Lucy was forced to turn her face away from George's ravenous lips to try calming the unpleasant pricking sensation. George's loving eyes fell upon the cut and he only just managed to restrain himself from placing yet another affectionate kiss upon Lucy's youthful cheek. His expression shifted from ardent excitement into stone cold sincerity as Lucy's previous statement echoed tormenting in his mind.

"Listen to me Lucy," George said sternly, gazing intensely into Lucy's wide eyes, "I promise, I promise _never_ to leave you again. I was a bastard for abandoning you before! I can't put you through this you again! _I promise_."

"Promise?" Lucy smirked teasingly and George returned the humored smile.

"Promise" He affirmed and forcefully pressed his lips against her forehead.

"C'mon," Lucy winced as she heaved herself from the ground, assisted by a concerned George, "Let's find somewhere warmer…this kitchen is freezing..."


	14. Chapter 14

"Erm…take a seat" Lucy gestured towards her unmade bed, flustered and embarrassed that she was allowing a Beatle into her bedroom with it being in such a state, "sorry about the mess…I meant to clean it earlier, but…"

"It's ok," George smirked as he seated himself upon the crumpled bed sheets, "you seem to be forgetting I was a teenager once too!"

Lucy returned the lighthearted joke with an awkward smile, struggling to hide her mortification as she wandered across the room awkwardly and gazed out of the dusty window at the settling snow. She wasn't used to company in her room (especially not male company) and the teen was visibly uncertain how to react to having someone intruding her personal space. There was an uncomfortable silence for some time and the only sound that passed between the couple was their soft breathing. The silence was then broken by the sound of creaking bed springs as George adjusted himself upon the bed and the teenager's cheeks burnt up into a flush by the very idea of George making her bed creak. Lucy spun around clumsily and desperately tried to make some conversation…_any _conversation to make the unusual situation more relaxed.

"Erm…are you comfortable?" Lucy queried gawkily, "You…you want me to take your coat?"

"Sure." George beamed appreciatively and allowed his damp jacket to slip from his shoulders. Lucy took the heavy jacket in her trembling hands and carefully lay in upon a chair in the corner of the room.

"Hey," George smiled humored and animatedly pointing at a poster above the bed, "I recognize that handsome fellow from somewhere!"

Lucy followed his pointing finger and blushed furiously as her eyes fell upon a Beatles poster. The photo showed the Fab Four all posing together in their suits and grinning invitingly beyond the camera and at the millions of fan girls that would obsessing over the image. It was the same Beatles poster that Lucy would lovingly gaze up at as she repeatedly listened to their albums. It was the last sight she saw every night before drifting off into a deep sleep. It was this photo that the teenager would confide in hopelessly when she'd been punished by her father and allow her troubles to spill out to. And now, here sat George Harrison, grinning and prodding at his own face upon the poster in childish glee. She felt faint as she struggled to fully believe what was taking place in her room. This was unreal.

"Lucy!" George exclaimed gleefully, "I'm flattered!"

It was then that Lucy's searching eyes fell upon the scribbled love hearts she had previously scrawled across the poster in red ink, caught up in a moment of true love whilst listening to her cherished albums. The hearts floated around the guitarist's handsome face and his name had been untidily jotted into the neat heart shapes. The rosy tint in her cheeks deepened once more and Lucy felt a headache reforming as the blood rushed to her head. She turned her face to the window to conceal her embarrassment but as the glow from streetlight outside fell upon Lucy's neck, George's expression morphed drastically and the girl frowned through her confusion.

"Lucy, you frisky girl!" George's lips curled into a wolfish smile.

"Huh?" Lucy shot him a look of total bewilderment.

George merely nodded at her neck and the teen fearfully stumbled towards a small mirror hung upon her wall, dreading what she was going to find that had entertained George so much. She let out a distressed yelp as she spotted an unsightly bruise that had formed just below her jawline. It was hardly a subtle mark. Lucy reluctantly ran her fingers across the bite mark and dropped her head in humiliation. The events that had taken place merely hours ago flashed back into her mind and the teenager could almost feel the bassist's lips grazing her skin once more. Paul wasn't about to let her go without leaving his mark…

"Who was the lucky guy then?" George queried and Lucy was surprised at how lightheartedly he handled the difficult situation.

"Paul" Lucy answered frankly, in the belief that Paul had already told George of their little mishap and engaged in bitterly admiring the purple bruise.

"I'm not even going to ask," George shook his head in disbelief and surprised even himself by laughing at what Lucy so casually admitted, "It's been a crazy fucking night!"

"Wow," Lucy was desperate to change the subject, feeling as though George had thrust her under a spotlight and she was unable to cope with the overwhelming heat, "the snow's really coming down fast now!"

"Yeah" Lucy felt George had left the bed and was now stood beside her as she admired the snow, "It wasn't too bad when I set off from the studio. If it gets any worse I might have to stay the night!"

Lucy felt her heart splutter at the notion of George spending the night in her modest household and pictured them cuddled up together in her single bed, watching the snow silently fall from the inky sky outside the window. His heated breath warmed the back of her neck and her hair prickled under the welcomed heat. The teenager then became aware of George's arms encircling her waist caringly and her breath jerked as he squeezed her firmly. She was unable to believe how it was chilled enough to snow outside, yet here in her room, she had never felt so warm and snug in her entire life.

"Where is everyone then?" George spoke in a hushed whisper into her hair, "Your mum? Your dad?"

"Mum gone to a friend's house down the road when _it_ all kicked off," Lucy responded gloomily and hugging George's arms as if in need of support to answer, "She'll be staying there for a while until it's all passed over. She'll be too scared to come back for a while. I don't blame her…at least she's safe there. And dad, I _know_ he'll be at the pub. He's always at the pub…throwing the family earnings down the drain…drinking himself into a coma…he won't be back for some time…"

"Just the two of us then?" George lowered his voice into a sensory mumble.

Lucy swallowed thickly and nodded nervously, feeling George's gentle fingers tracing patterns along her tensed stomach. The tickling touch seemed to bring back the butterflies that had exploded under Paul's kisses, yet this time Lucy allowed the butterflies to take over and refused to repress them. Awkwardly, she twisted into George embrace and the guitarist's lips were soon compressed against hers. This was the first real kiss Lucy had shared with George and she savored the sweet taste of his passionate lips. Without any notice, George was soon lustfully leading her to the bed by her quivering hand and the sudden enormity of the moment almost caused Lucy's hammering heart to stop entirely. She timidly sat beside George upon the cramped bed and felt the guitarist's hand shoot up the side of her blushing face, stroking her neck delicately as if trying to soothe her jittering nerves. She was completely ensnared in his deep and sincere gaze as he hungrily took in her pretty little face; the dark orbs melted Lucy's soul and she now leant into his ghostly touch eagerly. His breath was heavy as he pulled his face closer to hers and paused inches away from her lips teasingly.

"Are you sure you want to do this Lucy?" George breathed and Lucy's heart leapt once more at the realization of what was about to happen, "I mean…if you don't like it…just tell me. I'll stop straight away! I don't want to hurt you or anything…"

"It's…I'm ready" Lucy shakily affirmed and stole a delicate kiss eagerly.

George was now gently laying her down upon the messy bed and Lucy was certain he could hear her heart rattling hopelessly against her ribs. Straddling her waist, George seemed to be taken over by burning lust and ached to be pressed up against the teenager petite frame. He was smoothly planting thirsty kisses along her throat and the teenager felt her blood ripple under his vampire-like touch. Her mind wandered distantly as she daydreamed that George was like Dracula in the horror films she had watched from between parted fingers, clad in a black flowing cloak with piercing fangs itching to penetrate the pulsating skin. Shuddering at her own twisted imagination, Lucy was promptly brought back to reality as George drew back and began unbuttoning his shirt…


	15. Chapter 15

As she lay enwrapped in George's arms, Lucy struggled to fully come to terms with what had just taken place in her bed. George had been so tender through his lustful drive; he was constantly aware that Lucy was perhaps distressed after all this was her first time so treated her with the utmost respect. She could still feel the hot passionate kisses making abstract tracks along her taut stomach and the trembling touch as his fingers frantically caressed her heated skin. She'd never felt so loved by anyone in her entire life and the warmth of their bodies pressed up against each other felt so natural. She let her fingers absently dance over her lips as she lay silently engulfed in thought; they were still numb, ravaged by the furious kisses of George Harrison. Lucy was pretty sure that George had probably accidently added to the bruise on her neck that Paul had branded her with. The sweat was only just beginning evaporate from her resting body as the simmering heat had finally begun to subside. She laid a warm hand upon her chest breathlessly, recalling the initial pain of the unreal experience and how she had strained not to yelp out or recoil from George's loving touch; the guitarist had seemed to detect Lucy's pain and astonished the teen by kindly stopping momentarily to allow the girl to compose herself before proceeding any further.

Lucy's tired eyes strayed from the sleeping form beside her towards the steamed up bedroom window and was greeted by the relentless snowfall outside. She felt a slight wave of relief wash over her body as she remembered how less than a month ago her late friend Alice had managed to persuade her into taking the contraceptive pill. Lucy recollected how she had been uneasy and reluctant to take the tablet; it had only just been properly introduced in the UK a few years ago and there was still some uncertainty over the side effects of the medication. Once, sitting on the top deck of the school bus, she overheard a conversation between a gaggle of worried teen girls discussing the contraceptive pill; 'It makes you go blind' they had said, 'Your hair will fall out!' they had cried and claimed that it 'made your ears bleed'. Lucy had confronted Alice about these ridiculous claims who had casually dismissed this as 'Nonsense'. However, as she lay naked beside George, she was pleased that she had taken the leap of faith and allowed herself the protection.

George stirred restlessly in his sleep and pulled Lucy tighter against him as he fell deeper into his mysterious dreams. Lucy felt an amused smile starting to play upon her lips as she gazed at George's furrowed brow and tried to imagine what the guitarist was possibly dreaming of. His hair was messily splayed across her pillow and she curled a finger through a loose lock that delicately brushed her cheek. Deep in his sleep, George appeared to feel Lucy's tender touch and a content smile gradually spread across his face. As he shifted once more, Lucy's cheeks were blushing again; the artificial glimmering of the streetlight illuminated the George's chest in a heavenly glow. Down his chest stretched red scratch marks which ended just above his stomach and the teen pictured these wounds being a result of a wildcat attacking him rather than herself. Her eyes were then drawn to the guitarist's collarbone where small teeth marks had left delicate bruises; she could only just recall sinking her teeth into his skin and frantically digging her nails into his chest, as though it had all been part of a passing dream.

"You're still awake?" George's drowsy voice almost made Lucy jump out of her skin.

"Yeah," she responded breathlessly as she sank back into the pillow, "I tried sleeping…couldn't nod off though."

"Still pumped from earlier?" George asked flirtatiously and rolled Lucy into his chest.

"Probably" Lucy giggled and placing the palms of her hands upon his chest. She could feel his heightened heartbeat tingle through his ribs beneath her caring touch. She ran her fingertips across the bite mark and then the red claw marks thoughtfully.

"Lucy?" George's voice was tinged with concern as he spotted Lucy frowning, "You ok?"

"Yeah," Lucy replied distractedly, "I'm…erm…I'm sorry about the…injuries."

George glanced down at his marked chest and chuckled as he admired his battle wounds proudly; taking Lucy's wandering fingertips in his own. Lucy laughed and playfully buried her face into George's thick hair, taking in his familiar scent lovingly as it sent her heart racing once more. She silently pleaded that this moment would last for eternity. She prayed that George would never have to leave the bed. She prayed that she would never have to face her father again.

"Well," George remarked flippantly as his attention was grabbed by the Beatles poster once more, "I completely forget the rest of the band was watching me! Didn't put me off though…"

"Wow," Lucy laughed, "I completely forgot about that!"

Clumsily she clambered out from beneath the snug bed covers and reached up to the beloved poster. George beamed appreciatively as the teen sweetly kissed the George Harrison pictured on the poster upon his smiling lips and soon dragged her back into the bed for another adoring hug.

"I love you Lucy" her whispered adoringly, rubbing noses with the teenager.

"Love you too George" the words sent her temperature sky high.

The guitarist leant over the girl to gently place a kiss upon the now healing cut on her pink cheek. Lucy clung to his neck longingly and yearned for him to ravish her with more of his perfect kisses. Readily complying to Lucy's lustful yearning, George advanced to shower her with worshipping kisses and the teen sighed dreamily as his fiery breath brushed her cheek. His hand slyly slipped along Lucy's waist and she felt a similar burning sensation beginning to boil within her veins. George's heart was also racing and she could feel the violent pulse as George pressed her body into him. His breath burst from his lungs in short gasps as he flipped Lucy onto her back, overtaken by animalistic desire.

'Here we go again!' Lucy excitedly thought to herself as George's kisses grew in intensity.

George was just about to position himself against her body, when the sound of the front door closing sent a spark of fear into the guitarist's pounding heart. He leapt back fearfully and wrapped the bedclothes around his waist awkwardly. Lucy, who had failed to hear the noise, moaned in objection and reached out to pull George back upon her. The guitarist frightfully clamped a hand across the girl's mouth and pleaded her to keep quiet.

"What is it?" Lucy mumbled frustrated against George's palm.

"Someone's here!" George whispered and released his grip from the teen.

The sound of muffled voices met Lucy's ears and this was followed by the sound of shuffling footsteps making their way up the stairs. George clambered back into the bed and embraced the terrified teenager into his heaving chest, prepared to protect her. Lucy clamped her eyes shut and wrapped her legs around George's waist as though hoping to be concealed against him. The door slowly creaked open and there stood in the doorway looking horrified was the teenager's mother.


	16. Chapter 16

"Lucy!" her mother managed to choke out, "What the hell do you think you're playing at?"

"Mum," Lucy replied coolly, "this is George and I…"

"I don't care what his name is!" she almost screeched now, storming towards the occupied bed with eyes blazing, "I want to know what the hell you think you're doing! Bringing men you barely know into the house! I thought you were better than that! You dirty child!"

"Why would you care anyway?" Lucy's words were like daggers, "You don't normally care about me after I've been battered, bullied, gone without eating!"

"Just remember who you're talking to!" Lucy's words were met with a sharp slap to the back of her head, "I'm your mother!"

"You seem to be forgetting," Lucy's defensive attitude surprised George and he was secretly glad to see the beaten girl finally beginning to stand up for herself, "that you have just abandoned me after…after my _own _father beat me! So you're hardly a perfect parent…"

"And why did your father do that?" her mother snapped coldly, "Because he found you nearly shagging that McCartney fellow at a seedy party! What _is_ this? Because you were denied McCartney, you're using _him_ as a rebound!"

George shot a bemused look at Lucy and she felt him gradually begin to loosen his grip upon her; the venom of her mother's words were starting to attack her happiness. George felt his face turn green with overpowering envy as he imagined Paul McCartney trying to get into bed with _his _Lucy; he could just picture the bassist's smug face as he tried to seduce the teen. Lucy could tell George was considering her mother's bitter words and gritted her teeth aggressively. She _refused_ to allow her mother to ruin this. She _refused _to lose George again…because of Paul McCartney!

"That was forced!" Lucy was close to tears now, "He was trying it on with me! I don't love him! I don't want him! I love George! Why won't anyone understand that!"

The furious mother refused to listen her daughter's defensive cries any longer and grabbed Lucy by her hair, dragging her out of the bed with a forceful tug that left tears stinging in the girl's eyes. George impulsively dove up from the bed to protect Lucy but his heroic actions were met with a stinging backhanded slap from the sour mother. George yelped and grasped at his cheek as a red hand print tingled upon the surface of his skin. Lucy shot her mother a mortified look, unable to quite believe that her flawless night with a Beatle was going to end in such a way. The bitter woman threw a rumpled towel at her naked daughter in disgust.

"Cover your shame!" She hissed, "Alice is downstairs and…"

"Alice!" Lucy spat out the name in utter loathing as she wrapped the cold towel around herself, "What is _she_ doing here?"

"If you must know," her mother growled, "she saw me running to Janet's house after your father went off the wall and persuaded me to come back to you! So don't be so vile! She was worried about you!"

Lucy being overwhelmed by the unscheduled chaos made a sprint back to the bed and threw her arms around George's shoulders, clinging on for dear life. George entrapped Lucy within his frantic grasp and kissed along her jawline furiously, as though desperately grasping at any precious time the pair had left together. However, Lucy's mother was having none of this 'filthy behavior' and ripped the lustful couple apart with a look of utter revulsion across her stern face. Receiving yet another smarting slap across the back of her head, Lucy was forced to take the walk of shame downstairs and confront her despicable friend Alice who was waiting patiently in the kitchen. As she reluctantly left the room, George stumbled out of the bed and clumsily threw on his briefs to catch up. He was about to reach for his creased shirt and jeans when he witnessed the teen's mother spitefully collect the discarded garments, thrust open the bedroom window and dispose of his clothes into the thickening snow outside.

"What the fuck are you playin' at?" George screeched, rushing over to peer out of the window at his sodden clothes, "Are you nuts?"

"Get downstairs!" She shrieked back, "Now!"

Not wishing to get into any further disagreement with the fuming woman, George sulkily slunk downstairs. There in the kitchen, Alice was seated at the kitchen table smiling conceitedly to herself, whilst Lucy had her back turned to the intruder and gazed sullenly out of the window at the tumbling snow. The atmosphere was thick with tension and as George entered the kitchen hesitantly, Alice almost leapt out of her seat in joy.

"George!" She cried out in glee and flung her arms around the near naked guitarist, "Did you miss me?"

George shuddered against Alice's lustful touch. He was fully aware of what the shameless teenager was after as she pouted teasingly and snuggled in his side flirtatiously. Her fingers were subtly caressing his chest and she looked up at him with big eyes, playing the 'innocent look' to win him round. As his gaze met hers, she strategically batted her eyelashes and blew him lustful air kisses. For a moment the guitarist felt a knot forming deep in his stomach and a scorching sensation from his aching abdomen downwards. His mind suddenly flickered back to that afternoon he had spent with the slutty girl and how the 'date' had ended in him propping her up against a crumbling brick wall. He swallowed awkwardly as he recalled Alice's high pitched screaming and lustful whimpering as he got his cheap kicks to spite Lucy. Alice, with a hand placed upon the guitarist's chest, sensed his unexpected excitement and licked her lips sensually. George glanced back up to Lucy, who was still gazing moodily out of the window and begged that she wouldn't turn around. He _wasn't_ about to let this tart obstruct their relationship.

"Alice," George sighed irritably, "No! Alice!"

"What's wrong George?" Alice whispered seductively, "You weren't saying that yesterday…"

"Get the fuck off me!" George yelled and Alice fell back in terror.

Lucy spun round at the sound of Alice stumbling back into the kitchen table and darted across the littered kitchen to tenderly hug the aggressive George. Alice watched with disgust across her face and nursed the aching in her thigh that had come into contact with the table. Lucy could feel the guitarist trembling against her and she knew this shivering was not entirely caused by the cold…

"What's all the racket down here?" Lucy's mother cried down the stairs, "We have neighbors you know!"

"What the fuck is going on here!" boomed another gruff voice and the sound of heavy boot steps crunching glass filled the room.


	17. Chapter 17

The first thing that hit George was the overpowering stench of alcohol and sweat that stung at his nostrils like acid. The guitarist held his breath frantically to prevent the repugnant scent entering his lungs; despite his efforts to block the odor, it managed to seep into his mouth, making him feel physically sick. Sure, the band was not innocent when it came to consumption of alcohol, yet George had never known anyone to reek of booze as this stranger did. As he gazed in horror at the brutish man stood before him, the guitarist struggled to comprehend that innocent, loving Lucy was the daughter of this intimidating fiend. The man was not so much taller than him, instead he was quite stout and with a muscular build. He was clad in a scruffy pair of jeans and a jacket that seemed so aged it was covered in rips and stains; truthfully, if George had seen this man out on the street any other time he would have regarded him as nothing more than a homeless tramp. The stranger's greasy aging hair fell limp against his creased forehead and his face was covered in unshaven stubble. George felt himself both repelled and fascinated in the grubby man's eyes as the drunkard stared him straight in the eye; his eyes weren't like Lucy's dark yet warm eyes, they were icy blue and piercing.

"What the bloody hell is this?" the stranger slurred aggressively, his cold eyes darting between Lucy's naked body clad only in a towel and George stood feebly shivering in his briefs, "What the fuck has the little slag been up to now?"

His demands were not met with an answer. George noticed upon the arrival of Lucy's father that even the usually feisty Alice had backed down and sat at the kitchen table with her head bowed to avoid making eye contact like a child receiving a telling off. Lucy tightened her grip around George's bare torso and the warmth of her skin against his own acted as a source of comfort as the guitarist found himself fighting the instinct to flee the uncomfortable situation. Lucy's mother had also mellowed on the arrival of her husband and slipped down the stairs in silence. The atmosphere of fear and tension was almost unbearable and Lucy found herself desperately breaking the painful silence.

"Dad," she started gently, "be careful, there's glass on the floor."

George couldn't quite believe his ears. This was the man who would cause Lucy so much pain on a daily basis. He would beat her and openly shower her with every derogatory term under the sun. Yet, as Lucy spoke to him, her gentle voice was tainted with concern and pity. The guitarist found it difficult to believe this was the same teenage girl who had defended herself against her mother's cruel accusations only minutes ago. He shook his head in dismay. This man didn't deserve Lucy in his life.

"Fuck off!" the man replied and stomped across the room to pour himself another drink.

"Dad, I really…" Lucy almost pleaded now.

"I said shut it!" her father's eyes were filled with frenzy, "Y' stupid tart!"

George wrapped Lucy into a tighter hug, not caring what her horrible father thought, and sympathetically kissed the tear that had begun to roll down Lucy's porcelain cheek. Lucy raised a trembling hand up to George's face and stroked his cheek as though returning the favor. Alice shot the pair an envious glance and Lucy's mother gasped, yet he ignored them, his heart set only on pleasing Lucy. The Beatle was prepared to be there for the teenager and protect her no matter what. He _wasn't_ going to let her down again.

"So," her father began, staggering across to the kitchen table, "Yer've been sleepin' around again, 'ave yer?"

"No," Lucy quietly protested trying to grab at what little dignity she had left, "I haven't."

"Don't fucking lie to me!" her denial was met by an outraged roar, "I saw you shagging that McCartney bastard! Don't act all innocent with me! Bet yer only with this one for the sex too!"

"No!" Lucy whimpered, "I'm not just in it for the sex! I'm in love! We're in love! This isn't anything about sex! George…"

"Oh yeah?" Alice chirped up, raising an eyebrow mockingly, "he loves you so much that the minute you start hanging round with Paul, he comes running to me for sex?"

George felt himself cringe away from the truth and his heart ached as Lucy shot him a look of utter disbelief. He hated Alice with every fiber of his being. He regretted ever letting her seduce him or being an idiot and actually having sex with her. As he looked at her now, he no longer experienced the sexual desire he had when apart from Lucy, instead he felt sick to the stomach and repulsed. She was a spiteful little bitch. A spiteful little bitch who had nothing better to do than make her 'best friend's' life a misery.

"No!" Lucy cried out, "You're….you're lying! George…he wouldn't!"

"He did," Alice retorted smugly, "not far from here actually, round the back of the Queensway terraces. It was a laugh, wasn't it Georgie? I know you enjoyed it"

"George?" the hint of disappointment in Lucy's fragile voice stung George's heart.

"Go on," Alice's smirk was growing across her haughty face, "tell her about how great it was! Tell her about how you made me scream…"

"Shut the fuck up!" George finally exploded under the mounting pressure and Alice fell back into an awkward silence.

"How could you George?" Lucy glanced up at George through tear filled eyes, "I thought you loved me?"

"You thought wrong." Her mother replied proudly, "He's a celebrity. What did you expect? Wedding proposals? Him to just drop everything…_you?_"

"I…I…" Lucy was lost for words and the tears now flowed freely.

"Stupid child" her mother muttered almost caringly beneath her breath and crossed the room to get her coat.

"Where the fuck d'you think yer goin'?" the scruffy father bellowed at his wife.

"I'm off to Janet's house!" her mother cried out as she stormed out of the house, "I can't stand being in this madhouse any longer!"

Whilst Lucy's parents were suitably distracted, engaged in argument, George knelt down and took the teenager's tear stained face in his hands. She strained to break away from his clutch and looked away in disgust. Her mind was flooded with images of George and Alice passionately wrapped in each other's embraces. She could picture George sharing the perfect kisses with the slut. She erupted into another sobbing fit as George soothingly pressed his lips to hers to calm her crying and the heat of his tender kiss left Lucy's quivering lips tingling. She felt herself going under and her resistance to the guitarist's love was futile; she found herself returning the burning kiss violently, no longer caring that her father and Alice were sharing the room. She couldn't stay mad at him or even demand an apology for his actions. She knew he regretted everything. It was impossible to hate him.

The kiss was then disrupted as Lucy's steaming father marched over to the pair and the teen was aware of George being dragged away from her as his lips abruptly left her own. Her father now had a grip on George's neck and began hauling him backwards towards the open door. Lucy felt icy terror creep over her body as she imagined George being shut out her life for good once he was outside the terrace house. She started towards the scuffling men when she felt a hand grip her arm, pulling her away from the chaos unfolding.

"C'mon Lucy," Alice cooed patronizingly, "you've caused enough trouble already. Just let him go"

Alice's cruel remark was met with a sharp pain along her cheek as Lucy, overcome with desperation and fury, struck out at the teen. Lucy was ready to turn and run to George when she felt Alice grab a lock of her hair and yank it hard. Tears blurred Lucy's vision as she frantically tried to prize the girl's iron grip from her hair. She _needed_ to get to George! However, as much as she struggled to aid the Beatle, the more Alice pulled at her hair.

"Don't you ever do that to me again you frigid little…" Alice's threats were cut off by a muffled cry in pain.


	18. Chapter 18

"What did you do?" Lucy almost screamed as she practically wrestled Alice to the ground in order to reach the two men, her heart filled with dread.

There, on the glass littered floor, her father knelt awkwardly over George and Lucy could see him trembling all over; she agitatedly strained to look beyond her father's hunched form. Gradually, the drunkard leant back enough to allow Lucy to see what was wrong and she cried out in despair at the horrific sight that lay ahead of her. George's body was limp upon the dirty kitchen floor and his torso stained with crimson blood that leaked sluggishly from a deep cut in his chest. Her father was wildly clutching a smashed bottle, his grip on the weapon so tight that his knuckles had turned white; Lucy could see droplets of blood trickling from the tattered glass.

"What did you do to him?" Lucy gasped, a lightheaded sensation swallowing up her body, "Dad? What…is he ok?"

Her father said nothing and merely stared up at her face in drunken horror as the realization of what he had just done began to gradually sink in. He shakily dropped the broken glass bottle and held his pounding head in his hands, muttering and cursing beneath his rancid breath. Alice hung back from the horrific scene, unsure exactly how to react and fighting the sickness rising in her throat caused by the spilled blood. Lucy was aware that his injury could prove to be dangerous and that there was no time to waste. Mustering up all the energy she had left, Lucy pushed her stunned father aside and knelt beside George, placing a trembling hand across his sweating forehead. Pressing her ear up against the guitarist's chest, she was almost brought to tears by the overwhelming relief that there was a pulse and he was shakily breathing; although, his pulse was worryingly faint and his breathing shallow.

"We need to call ambulance" Lucy shakily tried to take control of the horrid situation, running quivering hands through her hair comfortingly as her clouded mind began to clear.

"Don't be fuckin' stupid!" her father shouted back, "They'll have me fuckin' arrested!"

"Look Dad, this is important…" Lucy desperately tried reasoning with the crazed man.

"No!" he protested aggressively, "No! I'm not goin' down for this bastard! We'll drop 'im off outside the local pub and it'll look like a pub fight!"

"You can't leave him out in the snow!" Lucy cried out in disbelief, "He'll die!"

"I don't care!" her father barked back and proceeded to grab George's lifeless arms.

"No!" Lucy slammed the front door shut, "He's staying here!"

"Don't you fucking give me back chat!" he was growing increasingly rowdy and Lucy feared he would break one of the guitarist's limp arms in a rage.

"Please dad," Lucy spoke slowly now, "just…at least let me tend to his cut…please…it'll get infected…please Dad!"

"Huh?" her father eyed her with suspicion and tightened his bone cracking grip on George uneasily.

"Please!" She was begging on her knees now, "Just let me make sure he doesn't catch an infection…that's all I want to do!…I promise…"

"Ok then," Her father replied uneasily and released his tight grip on the wounded guitarist, "But don't be tryin' anthin' funny. I know what yer like. Alice! Stand by that fuckin' phone, don't let 'er touch it! I'm not havin' the law on my doorstep!"

Lucy looked up at Alice who was nodding nervously and already unsteadily making her way to the phone. For a moment, the teen could have sworn she saw a glimmer of sympathy in Alice's petrified eyes as she briefly shot Lucy one last distraught look before leaving the kitchen. Sighing hopelessly as she realized there was no way she could possibly contact anyone from outside the wretched house, Lucy tearfully got to work finding something to bind George's deep injury with to stem the furious bleeding. Rattling desperately through kitchen cabinets and raiding the cupboards, Lucy settled for a small kitchen towel she found discarded by the sink and rushed over to the fading guitarist. She delicately turned the guitarist onto his side and began to wrap the white towel around his trembling chest; as the towel came into contact with the cut, it was dyed scarlet and quickly became sodden. She paused momentarily to gaze into his face before proceeding to apply pressure to the wound. He looked so peaceful and content, despite the gaping hole in his chest and if Lucy hadn't have known otherwise, she could have thought he was merely sleeping. His face was smooth, not a crease of pain or discomfort found its way into his expression, and his gentle parted lips bared no resemble to the grimace in agony that Lucy would have expected from someone slowly suffering. The tears were returning to her eyes again, hot and acidic, and the teenager swiftly pressed down upon the towel to prevent herself crying anymore; her head was throbbing from the unbelievable amount of teardrops shed that horrid day. George's expression changed in an instance and his face was pinched into a pained wince as Lucy pressed her weight upon his chest. The teen hated the fact that she was causing this pain and that she was disturbing his peaceful state. The hot blood smeared across her fingers as she increased the pressure, determined to stop the heavy current of blood that leaked its way along George's skin. Her father was becoming impatient and agitated. He was aware of the pools of blood beginning to form upon the kitchen floor. He was aware that the neighbors would be suspicious if they caught a glimpse of what was taking place through the kitchen window. He was aware George probably had little time left…

"Yer done!" He huffed impatiently and clutched hold of George's arm once more, "We're off! We 'ave to be quick though! If anyone sees we're fucked! Yer can 'elp me hold him up to his feet…"

"He's not going anywhere" Lucy muttered faintly under her breath and feebly tried to prize George's arm free from her father's clasp.

"What the fuck did you say to me?" He released George's arm in astonishment and Lucy flinched from the aggression building within his voice.

"I said," Lucy's voice became firmer; "he's not going anywhere."

Her father stretched out to grab hold of George once more but his grasping hands were met with the sharp sting of a broken bottle. He fell back in agony and gazed at his palms in horror as the blood began to dribble down to his wrists. Lucy stood treacherously over George's unconscious body, clutching hold of the same bottle that had mutilated her beloved Beatle and shuddering all over. Her face was pallid with the realization that she had hurt someone, yet the need to protect her George was stronger and encouraged her to do anything in her power to make sure he was safe from harm. Her father, still shocked by his daughter's violent actions, stumbled across the room to wash his wounds in the grubby sink. Lucy tried her utmost to ignore her father's blood curdling cries as icy tap water flushed out his cuts and concentrated only on the wellbeing of her Georgie.

"George?" She whimpered, stroking the guitarist's clammy face and planting kisses upon his glistening cheeks as if trying to revive him, "George? Can you hear me? Please…please Georgie…_please_ wake up! Please be ok…please be ok…"

It was at that instant that Lucy felt a hefty blow to the back of her head and was overcome with the sensation that her breath had been thrust from her lungs. Confusion engulfed her mind as she felt woozy and her vision was quickly snatched up into darkness. She sunk forward into George's bleeding chest and felt herself fall out from reality into stillness. The last thing she could recall before going under was the warmth of George's chest against her cheek, the heavy scent of salt and iron piercing her nose, and a distant voice beginning to tremble.

"Oh shit! Oh _shit_! What the fuck 'ave I done?"


	19. Chapter 19

_**The darkness seemed to be everlasting and she lost track of time as she ventured further into shade. Her senses were numb from all feeling and the emptiness grew increasingly claustrophobic. There was sudden movement beneath her and this pierced the ceaseless blackness; the girl could feel the warmth that rose from below her slumped form shifting and vanish in an instant. She also became aware of voices and her hearing steadily returned as she could just make out words and phrases.**_

"_**I'll help her into the ambulance."**_

_**The voice sounded familiar. The teen strived in vain to tear her eyes open and look upon the owner of this voice. Instead she felt herself being elevated from the cold floor and captured within an embrace she recognized from the past.**_

"_**Come on, Lucy." The voice was hot in her ear now, "Let's get you out of here."**_

Lucy's bleary eyes gradually opened as she was awoken by distant bleeps and hushed conversation of women exiting a room. Her fingers instinctively rose up to her face and she fiddled anxiously with two tubes that sat unpleasantly in her nose. Glancing down at her body, she found the towel she had used to 'cover her shame' earlier was missing and had been replaced by an unattractive gown. There was a thin tube inserted in her bruised arm that was attached to a strangely intimidating looking machine that bleeped and droned lifelessly. She gazed up bewilderedly at the white ceiling above and then scanned the small room she found herself contained in. The teen's cloudy mind finally registered that she was lying in a small hospital bed and there beside her, sat in an uncomfortable looking chair, was Paul McCartney. His head was delicately drooped upon his chest and Lucy's ears were met with the sound of gentle snoring as the bassist napped peacefully. A smile spread across her dry lips as she watched him dreaming and sighing blissfully in his sleep; he looked so serene. She felt a wave of ease also hit her aching body and was about to sink back into the fluffed pillow when a familiar name exploded into her confused mind, preventing her from falling back into a deep sleep.

'_George!'_

She sat bolt upright in the bed and her heart raced with increasing anxiety. Where was he? Was he ok? Had he _survived_? The unanswered questions suffocated her and she swallowed down the acidic fear building in her throat uneasily. The teenager threw the bed clothes away from her in a state of panic and leant over to the snoozing Paul, shaking his slumped shoulders wildly. Paul, startled by the erratic behavior, almost threw himself out of the seat and as his eyes met Lucy's, they were full of panic.

"Lucy!" the terror in his face began to fade away, "You're awake! Are you ok? Can…can I get you anything? A drink? Something to eat?"

Without giving her any time to answer his numerous questions, Paul practically leapt onto the hospital bed and threw his arms around the fragile girl. Stunned, Lucy felt herself being squeezed into Paul's chest and waited impatiently for the hug to draw to an end. He nuzzled her ashen cheek fondly and grinned from ear to ear in relief that she had roused from her sleep. Lucy couldn't help but smile to herself; he was like a child.

"I'm…I'm fine," She finally stuttered, her head swimming with Paul's eager questioning and excited hug, "just…just tell me where George is…please I just _need_ to see him…"

Paul instantly released his grip on Lucy and the teenager's heart sank as she anticipated the worst. The bassist looked her dead in the eye with an expression of sincerity and concern. Lucy trembled and silently prayed that the bassist would not utter the cursed words that poisoned her mind.

"_Please_," Lucy whispered to the bassist clutching onto his hand for support, "please tell me he isn't…_dead_"

"Not dead," Paul replied gently and Lucy sank back into her pillow in total relief, "but he was _badly_ injured. He lost quite a lot of blood…if it hadn't been for you compressing his cut…he probably wouldn't be here…"

Paul faintly trailed off and Lucy could tell by his distant expression that he too was horrified by the notion of losing his 'little brother' George. She took his hands in her own and soothingly stroked them; Paul appreciated the kind gesture and smiled appreciatively at the concerned teenager.

"Anyway," Paul smiled awkwardly, slightly embarrassed that he allowed Lucy to see him in such a dismal state, "Do you wanna go visit him? I mean he's only in the next ward and I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to see you…"

"He's awake!" Lucy's heart skipped a beat with joy.

"Sure," Paul replied cheerfully, "he's been awake for a few hours now. The doctors are just running some tests on him and keeping him under observation at the moment. He's been nagging them about wanting to see you though! He hasn't shut up about you once since he came round. The doctors wouldn't allow him to come see you, bless him, he's too weak. So I promised him that I'd keep an eye on you."

"Another thing, Paul," Lucy continued uncertainly, "How…how did you…"

"How did I find out you two were in danger?" Paul responded.

"Yeah," Lucy nodded drowsily, "I mean…it was you wasn't it?...It was you who carried me out of the house to the ambulance…I'm certain.

"It was," Paul replied gently, "and I got a phone call from Mal. I was at the studio at the time writing some new material and he rang to tell me that the police had been in touch…and that you and George were in danger…"

"Yeah, but how did the police find out?" Lucy grew increasingly confused, "I mean...my dad wouldn't let me go near the phone."

"Alice phoned them." Paul replied, "When you…when you're father knocked you out, she ran the police. He tried to attack her too, but the police reached the house just in time. They called the ambulance when they got the call"

"Alice?" Lucy sat back into her pillows in utter astonishment. She remembered how cruel Alice had been to her. She recalled how Alice had relentlessly bullied her. She shuddered as she thought back to Alice informing her of George's hunt for sexual thrills whilst they were separated. Why on earth would _Alice_ help her?

"She sent you a card too" Paul stretched over to the cabinet beside her bed and handed the teenager the card.

Lucy ran her fingers over the decorative patterns and read the message 'Hope You Get Well Soon!'. Inside she recognized Alice's neat handwriting and her eyes began to sting with tears as she was touched by the compassion and bravery of her friend. Although they had had they disagreements and fights recently, she felt guilty for falling out with Alice and filled with gladness that the pair were back on speaking terms.

"Well?" Paul beamed, "Shall we go visit Georgie? I know he's desperate to see you"


	20. Chapter 20

"Lucy!" the teenager was in the ward corridor by Ringo, who pulled the unsteady teenager into a warm hug, "I'm so glad yer ok!"

"Gently," Paul sensibly reminded Ringo, taking Lucy's arm in his own, "she's still a bit wobbly. She's only just woke up!"

"Sorry," Ringo chuckled and walked with the pair towards George's isolated room, "I'm just so glad to see you back on yer feet, Lucy"

"How is George?" Lucy immediately questioned Ringo, her heart hammering as they drew nearer to his room, "Is he ok? He isn't in pain is he?"

"He's doing great," Ringo beamed as they approached the room, "They've put him on some morphine for the pain, he's a little spaced, but he's ok. Why don't you see for yourself?"

Lucy felt herself hit with a sudden tidal wave of wild nerves as she prepared herself for the injured George; she anxiously teased her scruffy hair to make it look even slightly presentable and smoothed out her creased hospital gown. Paul sensed her anxiety and squeezed her arm reassuringly. She returned the gentle squeeze and inhaling shakily; Lucy clasped the cold door handle and quietly entered the room. There laid in bed was George and John sat beside him affectionately; they were both chattering away and giggling under their breaths like schoolboys. Her heart fluttered thankfully as she saw George lying there, alive and grinning from ear to ear; his smile seemed to brighten the whole room and lift everyone's dampened spirits. Her eyes flitted around the room anxiously and then upon recovering George once more. The injury to his chest had been neatly bandaged up and was now concealed by his hospital gown; Lucy chuckled to herself as despite being a Beatle, George still had to wear an ugly gown. Her smile lessened slightly as she noted how his complexion was somewhat pallid and there were dark rings that looked like purple crescents beneath his glassy eyes. He looked tired.

"Hey Georgie!" Paul cried over to the guitarist, "You're sleeping beauty has awoken!"

George's head snapped round blearily and he grinned at the teenager affectionately. Lucy unable to control herself any longer tore free from Paul's supportive grip and tossed her arms around George's shoulders. She pressed her hot face into his neck and kissed his pale skin repeatedly, still unable to believe that her Georgie was safe. George giggled into her ear overcome with joy to be reunited with his beaten love and stroked the back of her neck adoringly. He guided her flushed face out from being nestled beneath his jaw and kissed her violently upon the lips. Their passionate reunion was disrupted by the sound of a throat being cleared.

"You lovebirds quite finished?" John joked and theatrically rolled his eyes.

Lucy felt George's lips curl into a smile against her and he snickered into her ruffled hair coyly. Lucy placed another relieved kiss upon George's pale cheek and curled up on the bed beside him. The guitarist casually draped his arm across her shoulders and allowed his searching fingers to become entangled with Lucy's.

"I was just talkin' with George," John declared loudly, "about the time we took a groupie backstage and we…"

"Is this really the place for this kinda talk?" Ringo raised an eyebrow at the gleeful John Lennon, trying to repress the urge to laugh "We _are_ in a public place!"

"Yeah," George uncomfortably glanced at the teenager cuddled into his chest and leant down to smooch her forehead, "I'm not sure Lucy really wants to hear about that…"

"Spoil sports!" John puckered melodramatically and fluttered his eyelashes.

"Maybe another time Johnny!" Paul winked flirtatiously at John and the pair broke in laughter as they shared some inside joke.

Ringo shook his head jestingly at the two immature Beatles and George huddled closer to Lucy, stroking her thigh affectionately. She let out another hearty sigh in relief. Everything was finally back to normal. She was with her Georgie once more, the lads were their usual cheeky and cheerful selves, plus her dad was nowhere to be seen. The blood ran icy in her veins. Where _was_ her father? She hoped to God that he wasn't in the same hospital; she couldn't bear the thought of having to confront him.

"George," Lucy whispered quietly into the guitarist's ear, "my father isn't here is he?"

"Erm, Ringo, and John, would you go pick me something up from the canteen," George suddenly asked politely, obliviously trying to get them out of the room, "I'm starving!"

"Sure!" Ringo smiled and led a reluctant John into the hospital corridor outside.

"Shall I go too?" Paul asked candidly but George shook his head reassuringly.

"What's wrong?" Lucy's voice trembled with growing unease.

"Nothing's _wrong_ Lucy," George assured her kindly, stroking back her hair, "it's just…we have a proposition for you…"

"George has been worried about you," Paul took control of the situation and seated himself in the chair beside the bed, "he doesn't really think you'll be safe with your father, (Lucy noticed George blushing as Paul said this) he's scared you'll get hurt again. We all are. We need to know Lucy, if you actually _want_ to live with him?"

Lucy at first was not sure how to respond to the question; she feared her abusive father and was tired of the mistreatment, yet the thought of her leaving the house she had grown up in left her feeling torn. She desperately glanced up to George, pleading for him to give her the answer. His face remained expressionless so as not to sway Lucy's decision, yet she could see in his eyes that he loved her deeply and hated seeing her being wronged. The teenager swallowed anxiously and quickly nodded her head before she changed her mind.

"Well," Paul's smile broadened and he stroked his arm casually, "now that's out of the way, George wanted to know…if you'd like to live with him?"

The teenager's heart was thundering in her ears and the growing sense of excitement that grew within her stomach left her feeling giddy. _Of course_, she wanted to live with George. It was a dream come true. She'd always fantasized about meeting a Beatle, but she was now given the opportunity to go live with George Harrison. She gripped onto George's arm as if to stop herself fainting.

"Yes!" she spluttered out and George kissed her cheek thankfully.

"You don't know how happy I am" He whispered in her ear.

"George has to stay in hospital for a week for observations but…" Paul began to explain.

"I won't have to move back in with my father!" Lucy cried out.

"No," George hugged her close to him, "Of course you don't…you don't have to go back, you're old enough to leave and you're father, the police have had a little chat with him so you'll have no more trouble."

"You'll stay with me," Paul cut in, "until George's out of hospital. I've got a spare room and I won't try anything this time…I promise."

Lucy _knew_ the bassist was telling the truth, she could hear the honesty in his firm voice and the gentle expression in his big eyes. Looking at him now, she easily forgot the incident at Jimmy's house and any discomfort she felt around him swiftly vanished.

"That's fine," Lucy smiled contently, "I'll have to stop off and collect some things from home though after I've left the hospital…"

"I've already packed your things!" Paul declared proudly, "Your mum let me in, she's really happy for you Lucy! She knows you'll be safe with little Georgie. And don't worry; I packed everything…even your beloved Beatles poster"

Lucy's cheeks flushed pink and George snickered dirtily as he recalled the night spent in Lucy's bedroom. Their embrace was interrupted by a young nurse entering the room and requesting that Lucy return to her bed for some more tests to be run. Unwillingly, Lucy kissed George goodbye and was led out of the room. As she walked to her hospital bed, all she could think of was George and her mind boggled as she tried to plan out her future with George. She couldn't believe it. She was_ finally_ free!


	21. Chapter 21

_**Well, last chapter guys! I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who read my fan fiction and for the lovely reviews I received! **_

_Weeks had flown by since Lucy had learned that she would be living with George Harrison and now as she stood in their flat awaiting George's arrival from the hospital, the teenager was unable to control her growing excitement. The Paul lounged on the sofa and continuously shot expected glances at the closed door. Her stay with Paul had been pleasant and the teenager was grateful for him looking out for her. The bassist had treated her with the utmost respect and apologized repeatedly for his actions at Jimmy's party throughout the duration of her stay; Lucy had merely dismissed Paul's concern and claimed that she was had almost forgotten the awkward events of that evening. Yet no matter how well Paul treated her, Lucy's mind was occupied with George and her anticipation to be reunited with him._

"_So," Paul huffed impatiently with sad eyes, "You think George lost his way then, or is he just being fashionably late?"_

"_Give the poor guy a chance!" Lucy scowled jestingly, "He's only just come out of hospital."_

"_I wish he'd hurry up!" Paul sighed, "I wanna break open the alcohol"_

_Lucy was about to retort to Paul's grumpy complaints when the sound of a key clicking into the lock rang out. The pair exchanged animated glances and leapt up to greet the guitarist. As he entered the flat, George was nearly bowled off his feet as Lucy and Paul leapt upon him in an instant. _

"_Hey!" George winced as the pair held him tight but complained lightheartedly, "I'm still injured remember?"_

"_Sorry Georgie baby," Paul smiled as George unpicked the bassist from his body, "forgot about that! Don't worry; he doesn't usually turn me down like this, Lucy."_

_Lucy giggled at Paul's flirty act and continued to hold onto George delicately. The guitarist didn't protest and encircled her in a loving hug. The bassist pretended to pucker jealously beside the cuddling couple and made his way back over to the alcohol eagerly._

"_Fancy a drink Georgie?" Paul shouted across the room, "I'm off to find a bottle opener now! I can't stand looking at an unopened bottle of booze!"_

"_Sure" George replied as he and Lucy made themselves comfortable on the sofa._

_Paul speedily exited the room and as the bassist left, the teenager felt a finger gently prod her arm. She turned to see what had caused the prod when her breath was snatched away by George's lips upon her mouth. The kiss was burning and Lucy could tell George had been dying to do this since his arrival at the flat but had been too shy in front of Paul. The lengthy kiss finally came to an end as Paul clattered into the room with a bottle open. The girl sighed dreamily and melted into George's awaiting arms._

Lucy looked fondly back on the arrival of George as she lay in the bed and gazed out at the full moon beaming its cold rays across the darkened room. Every time she replayed the event over in her mind the excitement and love in her heart seemed to only increase as the memory remained resilient to the test of time. George silently lay beside her, equally at peace and content to admire the beauty of the pale moon. The girl stretched drowsily and gently buried her face into George's shoulder serenely, preparing herself for a deep and undisturbed sleep. The guitarist sighed blissfully and rolled over to face the sleepy Lucy. His smile was love drunk.

"Y'know what Lucy?" his voice was almost a gentle whisper.

"What?" Lucy wrapped her arms around his tranquil body.

"Whenever I look at the moon," George smiled distantly, his eyes darting back to the window, "and think about how pale and beautiful it is, I always think…of you"

"Are you saying I have a round face?" Lucy sulked jokingly and George blushed furiously

"No! I…I didn't mean…I'm sorry I…" George stuttered clumsily.

His awkward protests were cut off by Lucy sweetly kissing his lips and stroking his red cheeks tenderly. George relaxed under her reassuring touch and returned the gentle kiss eagerly. He seemed to be reserved however, and Lucy frowned perplexedly as she tried to motivate him to take the kiss further. She gradually allowed her kisses to stray from the guitarist lips and down to his collar bone. Frustrated, the teenager realized his mind was still occupied with other thoughts and that he was unresponsive to her actions. Her fingers danced down his chest and across his trembling stomach; the teenager smiled to herself as she heard George's breathing become uneven. His heart rate rocketed and his fingers clasped at the bed sheets twitchingly. She knew this always worked on him. He wouldn't be able to resist her advances for much longer…

He seemed to come to life and was soon upon the teenager, kissing her with such urgency that it seemed his very life depended on it. His hot skin against hers sent jolts and sparks along her body. The teenager tightened her grip around his bare torso and giggled with girlish glee as the guitarist was rapidly taken over by passion and body lust. Yet, just as Lucy thought George was ready to give himself up completely to their love, he drew back from the embrace with a concentrated frown knitted across his brow. Lucy reluctantly released her snug grip of him and felt an agonizing pang of sadness in her heart as she feared their romance was dead.

"What is it George?" Lucy asked shakily as she tried to hide her irritation whilst silently fearing the answer.

"It's just…I need…" George puffed and ran his fingers through his hair anxiously, "I need to get something off my chest…sooner rather than later, or I'll be kicking myself…"

"George?" her voice was trembling frightfully and she sat straight up clutching the bed clothes around her body.

"Lucy, I…" Lucy prepared herself for the worst, biting her quivering lip and fighting back the tears, "I need to ask you something."

"Yes?" tears furiously pricked at her wide eyes.

George shifted in the bed clothes and appeared to be routing around under his pillow for something. She was now filled with confusion and watched his strange actions with growing bewilderment. _It must be the full moon_ she had thought to herself amusedly. The guitarist finally grasped onto what he had been desperately searching for and in his hands cradled a small velvet box. Lucy examined the box with wide-eyed childlike curiosity and George's heart fluttered from her beautiful innocence.

"Lucy," George inhaled deeply, "Will…will you be my girl…for good?"

Lucy's heart spluttered madly as the guitarist opened the small box to reveal a small ring decorated with precious stones. The tears streamed down her face, yet these were not the tears of bitter heartache she had been expecting, they were tears of absolute joy. George gazed into her face expectantly and his eyes were also watery.

"Of _course_!" Lucy choked out and clutched onto George's neck, sobbing gladly into his shoulder, "I…I can't believe this…this is the happiest moment of my life! I love you so much Georgie!"

"I love you too Lucy" George kissed her amorously on the lips and the pair romantically sank into each other's warm embrace.

Lucy reflected on her time with George fondly as she waited to drift off to sleep. Her life without him, before him, had been harsh and cruel. She had been abused, bullied and often struggled to grasp at reasons to go on living like she did. But after George, there was hope and something worth living for. There was someone caring to confide in and to give her frail hear to in the notion that he would protect it with all his might. George had brought with him an escape route out of a dead end life style to pure happiness. The girl pressed her lips against the snoozing guitarist's cheek gratefully. _Everything_ was perfect.


End file.
